Nalu Week 2017
by KarinStalker24
Summary: Different lives and different times for Natsu and Lucy to strengthen their bonds...
1. Bonus days 01 - Video Games

**My first submission to Nalu Week! It's bonus day 1. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Video games

Fairy High. Best high school of all Fiore. All students who came from here are known throughout the country. They are also known for being a little – scratch that – very eccentric. The principle of Fairy High is proud of his students, but he call them his children because they're all a big family. They have a good relationship with each others.

Yet, two of them are the biggest idiots of all and shake the entire establishment with their prank and scheme contest.

The two idiots are named Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia.

They are rivals. Oh yeah, rivals. Their rivalry extend from their first year in pre-school to now – last year of high school – and they never settled down once in their short existence. At the time they arrived in Middle School, they were guilty of more than 3000 « accidents ». To calm them down and make his school survive... Principle Makarof told them to settle their rivalry with a tournament of video games ( he could use new technologies for this type of shit after all ).

They tied.

Horror.

They tied in all sort of games. From Pac Man to Call of Duty to Halo to Super Mario Kart to (even) Candy Crush to...

It was hell.

Between the discovery of the marvellous world of video games and the horror to be constantly tied with the other, Natsu and Lucy stopped their prank – to the relief of the Headmaster – and began to play video games all the time (class, recess, lunchtime, detention...) - to the entertainment of students and the irritation of teachers.

Even when their video games were confiscated, the two teens always found a way to get back their property.

Makarof established a new tournament, as well as exceptional rules, only concerning the two rivals. Every years at the same date, the two of them will compete to determine the ultimate winner. All students can participate but Natsu and Lucy always made sure to crash them to face the other in final.

It became a daily routine.

But...

As the years went by and the level in competition increased. Some people began to notice a certain frustation between their classmates. Perhaps they were slowly realising that what they were doing was in vain. Or they lost the motivation of – no no no, impossible, they are too stubborn – perhaps they lost the purpose of all these showdown.

Now that they thought about it. What was the trigger of this rivalry ?

When they were asked the question, Natsu and Lucy always answered the same thing :

« Oh, it's a stupid bet. »

And nothing more.

When asked the question, their friends always answered :

« I don't remember. / I wasn't here at the time. / It's surely something very important to hold a grudge all these years. »

In short, nobody remember why they fight all the time behind the screen. Especially that, aside from their rivalry, they get along well. Nothing like Natsu and his true rival Grey Fullbuster. These two always fight – literally – and for nothing.

Return to the present time.

Today is the last video games competition in High School.

Is it the final chance for the two of them to win ?

All students – even the teachers – went to see the famous duo fight over the mysterious bet maybe for the last time. Did they sign for the same university ? Now isn't the moment to think of it.

This year the final is a game named Walking Dead. The purpose of the game is to kill the maximum of zombies without being bitten or killed.

The two finalist – obviously Natsu and Lucy – played for hours.

But...

At one moment, Avatar Lucy was attacked and - even defending herself – was killed.

Natsu wasn't.

Natsu won.

Finally ! A winner !

All people cheered. This rivalry came to an end at the end of their High School years. It's a new beginning and.. WHAT ?!

What is Natsu doing on his knee next to Lucy's seat ?

Oh ! He is comforting her. She's obviously crying and he dry her tears with his hands. He bury his hand in his jean and...

HOLY SHIT !

Is that a ring ?!

What the hell is happening ?

He isn't seriously proposing...

In front of the entire school...

And she says YES !

* * *

 _Flashback : last year of pre-school_

 _« Hey Lucy ! »_

 _« What is it Natsu ? »_

 _« I'm sure I'm better than you in a competiton of prank ! »_

 _« No you're not, it's me that's better. »_

 _« I bet you can't beat me in any competition. »_

 _« Sure I can ! »_

 _« Oh yeah and if you lose, you have to marry me. »_

 _« What ?! »_

 _« Yes, and we will have 33 baby Happy. »_

 _« Okay ! But if I win you have to strip like Grey until Makarof lose all of his hair. »_

 _« Whaa... I'm all fired up ! I won't lose to you ! »_

 _« And if we tie, we have to retry until one of us win. »_

 _« Sure, but I will marry you no matter what ! »_

 _« No you can't, I will marry my true Prince Charming. »_

 _« Beuuu... Why would you want to have a prince when you have the Great Fire Dragon Natsu ? »_

 _« Princesses don't marry Dragons. »_

 _« Yes but you're my Princess and I will not give you up ! Because I love you very very veeeryyy much. »_

 _« We're too young to marry Natsu but I love you very very much too. »_

* * *

Present

Cheers everywhere for the newly engaged couple. They hid it pretty well. They are in love for as long as they know each other. And they are too idiotic to propose in a simple way so they make a big deal out of it.

« I love you Lucy. »

« I love you too Natsu. »

« No more bets, it takes too long to win. »

« I was going to say the same thing. »


	2. Bonus days 02 - Gothic

**Warning M rated content. I rushed a bit to make this one on time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gothic

Blood.

So much blood on the floor.

So much bodies laying still, deprived of life.

Stupid little humans. Trying to 'cleanse' what was his.

The moonlight, passing through the stained glasses, is softly glistening on the Holy Water font. There is nothing moving, troubling this holy place, there is nothing but silence. Silence is his precious friend after his 'tantrums'. She helps calm him. The Great Demon Lord.

Sitting with Silence on the altar, shirtless, one knee bend in a nonchalant way, his arm on his knee. He observed contently his handwork. A piece of art was displayed before him.

He smirked.

Ha ! God must be furious that a devil like him profaned this church and desecrated his most faithful nun.

While it wasn't his purpose to take interest in a mere human being. He succumbed. Because even she has succeeded in the prospect of softening him. She totally had him under her little finger. And he's proud of it.

He was hers and she was his.

* * *

She first met him in the forest surrounding their beloved town of Magnolia. He was somber. Dark. Mysterious. And radiated evil.

He was what the archbishop warned them of. A demon. The creature coming from Hell and hunting humans for the pleasure of it.

She was downright terrified. But she didn't want to appear weak and defenseless. She brought up a brave facade and tried to initiate a conversation. It was certainly what saved her that day. And the following ones.

* * *

He looked at her. Totally agape.

She didn't try to escape when she saw him. He was terrifying. Red bloody eyes, horns producing from his skull, sharps teeth, red worn wings, big claws instead of hands.

But this little human dressed totally in black (was it what they called a nun?) wasn't about to escape, she even started to talk to him. As if he will talk to a mere human. Totally disarmed. He fled.

The Great Demon Lord fled from a mere human girl.

Hours later, in his realm, he thought of it as a blasphemy on himself. Peeved he destroyed a part of his castle before he resolved trying to find this girl and figure out why she wasn't like the others humans.

* * *

She didn't saw him after he fled from her. She confessed this meeting like any other good nun. It contributed as her reputation of Golden Girl, the most faithful, devoted, and blessed soul in the clergy. A human who wasn't killed by these limb of the devil.

'She must be blessed by the deity.'

'She will save us all.'

'She will protect us from the devil.'

All these remarks began to irritate her. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. She just wanted to live a humble life and serve the way of God.

It didn't happen.

When she returned to the forest to gather herbs for medicines. He was here, waiting for her. He even shouted at her for making him wait seven days. It wasn't her fault that she only gathered herbs on Thurdays. What shocked her the most was that he wanted to know more about her. Why ? She didn't know. But it eased her mind that someone wanted to know about Her and not the Blessed Golden Girl.

So she started by saying her name.

* * *

Lucy.

Her name was Lucy.

He loved the way her name rolled on his tongue.

He presented himself as END, The Great Demon Lord, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. She shortened it as Natsu, because it reminded her of the summer. She was, as he thought, a nun in the church of Magnolia. Her beliefs couldn't be more childish. The way of God and other shit like these didn't appealed to him.

She retorted that it could save him from evil.

It angered him. Her deity God could save them all ?! But it was Him that abandonned them first. It was Him who turned away from His creatures. It was Him who wanted to destroy what was the fruit of His creations.

* * *

Her beliefs were shattered that day. She questionned herself all days, trying to find the lie in these words, but there weren't any. His eyes, beautiful red eyes, didn't lies. What she believed in was a lie ?

She didn't confessed her meetings to the confessional that day. Nor the following meetings.

The more she met with Natsu, the more she learned about the demon and his kind, and the more she realized that what happen to them was unfair. The more she fell in love with the devil.

She decided to change the Church from the inside. Make people see the unfairness of it all. It didn't go as planned.

'Limb of the evil !'

'Demon !'

'Witch !'

They shouted at her as she was escorted to the altar for the 'cleansing'. It wasn't cleansing. It was a pyre in the center of the church, erected only for her the supposedly Golden Girl. When the archbishop discoursed her occurrence while the monks prepared the fire. She thought of the demon who waited for her in the forest. She won't be able to meet him today, nor any other day.

The archbishop ended his discourse asking her last words to this world before she perish in Hell.

Head down, beautiful blonde hair dirtied by the crowd, flawless skin scared by torture, she smiled a soft smile before opening her mouth to whisper four little words.

'I love you, Natsu.'

'I love you too Lucy.'

She raised her head in surprise. He was here ! In the church ! How did he passed the Holy gargoyles and the sacred place the church was constructed ? Demons can't pass that !

* * *

He was wounded but otherwise fine. His appearance scared all people who wanted to see her execution.

He smiled at her surprised face. Even he was shocked he could pass the Holy shit around him but he passed and now he will avenge his beloved Lucy. Eyes turning more red than blood itself, he turned and lunged at the first person in sight.

He massacred all people living in the town. Before returning to his girl.

She was still tied to the altar. Head down before all the corpse in front of her. Ah ! Perhaps she didn't want to kill them. When she heard him sowly approaching her, she raised her head.

She was smiling.

* * *

She wasn't sorry for the people who lived with her all this time. They betrayed her trust and attempted at her life. She didn't regret her demon killing all of them.

Perhaps he tainted her more than she thought, corrupted her into a inhuman being.

She didn't care. She wanted to be close to him. Now !

So when he untied her, she kissed him. Sticking close to his hot body as if she wanted them to become one person. They made out in a bloodied church, surrounded by corpses, and when he began to remove her clothes, she didn't stop him. She didn't care at all.

They made love, bathing in the blood, on the altar. He took her innocence under the eyes of the Holy God. As if they taunted him for abandoning his creations.

* * *

Now woken up, she looked at her lover back. He was admiring his handwork. The scent of blood filled her nostrils. It didn't bother her so much.

'Lucy ?'

'Yes.'

'You can't live with humans anymore.'

'So take me with you.'

He turned, offering her a soft smile before taking her naked self into his arms. Running away from human cruelty and into the realms of demons. Where she would become his Queen.


	3. Day 01 - Nostalgia

**Here is the first day of Nalu Week!**

 **WARNING: this story can contain spoilers of the original manga. Depend on you. This one-shot take place a few years after the war against Alvarez.**

 **Good reading!**

* * *

Nostalgia

It's strange. Really strange. He is behaving like any other day but there is something.. that's not quite right in his behavior.

'Hey Mira, what are you doing ? You look thoughtful.'

The white-haired barmaid snapped out of her daze. Her eyes focused on the blonde girl sitting at the bar.

'Ah Lucy ! Do you want something ?'She responded with a bright smile, as if nothing was wrong.

'Miraaa, what are you thinking ?!' Whined the young woman.

'Uh ! Lucy, you are very close to Natsu, isn't that right ?'

The celestial mage blinked.

'Yeah, we are partners. What are you implying ?'

'Don't you think that there is something wrong with him lately ?' She continued.

'Uh ?'

The blonde turned on her barstool and looked for the fire mage in the mist of the the curent battle. There he was, fighting with his long time rival Grey Fullbuster. He looked normal to her. He was his usually cheerful self, a bit fightful and egoistic but passionate in his own way. His manners were the same as always. But...

Now that she looks closely. It's true that Fairy Tail's Salamander had something in his mind. It's not something you see at first but there is something lingering in his eyes. Something seems to bother him. But what could possibly takes his mind away from his love of fighting ?

'Lucy ?'

She jumped in her seat. In her observation, she completely ignored Mirajane that was still talking to her.

'Ah, sorry Mira. I was looking for what you found wrong in Natsu. What do you suspect ?'

'I don't know. I just looked at him for a minute and found something a bit off with him. Did you find more in your little observation course ?' She snickered.

'Whaa... Mira !'

'What ?' She answered like she didn't implied something. ' I just wondered what you could have discovered more than myself. You know that I know him since childhood and, even with that experience, it seems that you know him better than me.'

'Of course not ! I can't beat you and the others in the course of knowing him better. I know Natsu for what... six years and I don't even count the seven years on Tenrou. And you know him for more than a decade.'

'You know Lucy, even if you know someone for a very long time, anybody can learn about that person in less time than you. It's called affinity.' Mira scolded the celestial mage like a mother with her child. 'Now if you could answer my question ?' She continued.

'What question ?' Lucy didn't remember she'd asked a question.

'If something was wrong with Natsu.' She repeated.

'Something wrong with who ?'

The two mage tensed at the new voice. Erza Scarlet, who had finished her strawberry cake without it being destroyed by the mages fighting their daily battle, wanted another one and decided to ask Mirajane who was strangely discussing with Lucy in hushed voice.

'E-Erza ! What are you doing here ?' Lucy asked in a trembling voice.

'I wanted another strawberry cake. I finished the other.'

'You know Erza. It's not recommended to push your luck in something like that.' Mira says in slight humor.

'What did you say ?'

'You were lucky that your cake survived this fight but it's not sure the second will have the same fate. I suggest you to refrain to take a second one.' Mira explained.

'You're right. But what were you talking about before I interrupted you two ?' She inquirred, a bit suspicious. 'It is in relation with Natsu, if I heard correcly.'

The two girls glanced at each others before turning to the red-haired mage who continued to look at them. She was waiting for an answer and will not give up without having it. They looked at her, taking a deep breath, and began their questionning.

'Erza ? Don't you find something is wrong with Natsu lately ?' Mirajane asked. 'There is something with him that don't look.. like him, at all.'

Surprised at the question. The requip mage looked at her pink-haired partner. No. She didn't see anything wrong with him. Nope. Nothing wrong.

'I don't know. I don't think there is anything wrong with him. What did you see ?' Erza was intrigued. She didn't caught on any problem with the fire mage, he was normal, and even more energetic than normal. Perhaps because of the Redfox twins, who for certain reasons loved him just as much as their own parents.

'I'm not really sure.' The white-haired woman answered. 'But there is just a bad vibe around him, I think, I don't really know more about it. For me, it's just a bad feeling, nothing more. But for Lucy...'

'What me ? I just think there is something bothering him. Nothing important. I'm sure it will pass in time.' Lucy assured.

'So you noticed more than us.' Erza asked.

'Yeah so ?'

'And you know him less than us !' Mira squealed. 'Like I told you : affinity.' She looked very serious in this matter.

'She's right Lucy. It's strange to think that you know him more than us who know him since childhood.' The red-haired woman approved every words of Mirajane.

Can't they mind their own business ? It's not a big deal. It infuriated the celestial mage. She knows him better than anyone, except maybe Happy, and it's subject to gossips. They were surely in lack of constructives activities to push her buttons like that. Depict her relationship with Natsu isn't a game she will partake of. She would rather take off right now than be involved with their scheme.

'Yeah, yeah... Right. I will take my leave now. I assure you it's not a big deal. Natsu will return to normal soon enough.'

Lucy got up under the stares of her friends and began to make her way to the doors of the guild. At the last moment, she turned to take a last look at her partner. Yeah, she will watch out for any sign of harm. And she will continue her little investigation. Alone. Without nosy friends who think they know all there is to know.

* * *

 _'Dear Mama,_

 _There is something wrong with Natsu lately. I'm oddly the only one, beside Mira, to notice it. Perhaps it's just my imagination, but I have a bad feeling. I think Natsu hide something from all of us. It scare me a little bit. I can't imagine another tragic occurrence that would touch him directly. It has been four years since the end of the war against Alvarez, but some scars are still healing. I'm always distraught when his health is involved. The image of him almost dying,_ _two times_ _, plague me in my dreams. I know Grey and Happy have it too, so we discuss it together to relieve our anxieties._

 _Anyway ! We are all going fine in the guild. Gajeel and Levy are doing fine with their twins and the whole guild love them. Azuka is tending to her dear little sister like a proud big sister. I suspect Grey to propose soon to Juvia : she will be thrilled. Mira and Luxus are doing fine, Elfman and Evergreen are still refusing to admit their feelings. I think they are secretly dating and won't annouce it because of the teasing they will receive. It's the same case with Erza and Jellal, they are so timorous around each other._

 _As of me. I'm still the eternal single, I'm pairing with Lisanna on this one. We are proud Fairy Tail Single Women ! The others tell us to find a man and settle quick. No thanks ! I want to enjoy my life a little bit more, go on mission with my team, write my novel... There are so many things I want to do._

 _I will write more to you in the future._

 _Love, Lucy._

* * *

More days passed and the investigation didn't go well. Nobody noticed anything wrong with their nakama. And the person concerned wasn't showing anything that would comfirm her doubt.

She was more and more bothered by his attitude. He didn't show anything to others, so she is the only one to notice his strange behavior. In her home, looking at her reflect on the mirror, her face picturing her annoyance, she can't help but be willing to tie him down and ask him directly.

Speaking of the devil, he entered by the window without a care in the world. He looked warily at her, as if something bad might be coming.

'Ah Natsu ! Good timing ! I have a question for you.' She turned and welcomed him in, smiling brightly. He isn't going to escape. Her smile turned mischievious. Oh no, he isn't getting away.

'What the hell Lucy ! What's going on ?' He looked clearly lost.

Lucy scrutinized her partner. Even after a few days, the bother in his eyes did not dissapeared. It seems it has grown. He sat there, on her bed, looking at her waiting, like a danger was at the corner, ready to jump on them. She realised it was because she welcomed him in without kicking him for entering _her_ apartment without _her_ consent.

'Are you sure you're alright Natsu ?'

'Yeah Lucy, why ?' He answered simply.

'You sure ?' She asked a second time, more urgently.

'Yeah sure. Why are you this weird lately ?' The young man can't help but find it scary that his partner was worried about him. She's supposed to be scary, kick him out of her house, and not welcome him in and ask him if something was wrong. It's down right creepy. Where is Happy when he needs him ?

'I'm not weird !' Lucy interrupted his train of thought. She once more emported herself. 'I'm just looking out for you. You don't behave like yourself lately.'

'What ?!' He looked like he didn't realise himself that something was wrong. 'What are you talking about ? I'm perfectly normal. I didn't ate any bad fish from Happy, I have beaten the popsicle three times this week, I spared equally with Laxus...'

He listed the awesomes things that happened to him like it explained all there was to know. She sighed. He is downright hopeless. He is like a little child who is happy solely with simple things happpening to him.

'Natsu.'

'What ?' He interrupted his list of awesome facts and faced her.

'You didn't noticed yourself, did you ?' Lucy sighed once more. It lead her to nowhere. He stared at her as if she was an alien. 'It's true that you behave like the normal idiot Natsu I know.' He twitched at the mention of 'idiot'. Like hell he was an idiot. ' But something is clearly bothering you and it's been like that for a couple days, perhaps more. It's even more present when you are at the Guild. So I think it's linked to it.' Lucy slowly came near him, facing him. He was more and more irritated by her speech. Nothing bothered him. Nothing. The Guild ? He was normal in the Guild. 'So I want to know what's going on in this head of yours and stop worrying for nothing. It's not like you to keep something hidden, unless you don't notice it.'

Her eyes bored into his. He was, is, and always will be an open book to her, like she was to him, a deep connection that even she has difficulties to understand.

The look in his eyes was unfathomable : sadness, jealousy...

'I really don't know what you're talking about Lucy.' His voice, sounding less happier and more stern, resonated in the room. He glanced away, indicating he didn't want to discuss anything. Because there is nothing to discuss about. Right ?

'I'm serious Natsu.' Her tone turned harsh. 'What's going on ? You're not yourself right now !'

'And I'm also serious Lucy.' He stood up abruptly. 'What do you think you are doing ? Saying that I have something wrong. I'm perfectly fine.' He snarled. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing that could have upset his partner at this point. So what is this feeling that tell him she's right ?

'So why are you upset ? Uh ? I have the right to worry for my partner, mainly when said partner hide the truth from himself !' Lucy riled.

'Because you accuse me of something that don't exist !' He cried. 'I'm alright, healthy, and perfectly happy with my life. You're imagining things !'

'No ! I'm not imagining things !'

'Yes, you are !'

'You are clearly bothered by something and you keep it to yourself like it isn't anyone's business, even yours ! So I want to know what it is. As your partner I demand to know.'

'No ! I don't know what you're talking about and even if I was, it would be none of your business !' And just like that, he jumped out of the window, leaving a distraught Lucy.

Has she been to harsh on him ? What if it really wasn't her business ? Would he blame her ? What if it was something too deep to be talked about ?

* * *

 _Dear Mama,_

 _Natsu and I fought._

 _I'm mostly upset with myself. Instead of helping him, I made him angry beyond realisation. He didn't came at Fairy Tail for a whole week. Even Happy can't tell why he doesn't come. But I know. He's truly hurt Mama. I've hurt him. I wasn't my place to scold him like I did. I know now that there was, indeed, a problem. After a whole week of reasoning, I finally understand. And I plan to apologize and talk to him peacefully._

 _Wish me luck !_

 _Love, Lucy._

* * *

The forest was silent. All animals were hiding, feeling the tense atmosphere around the pond. He usually went here with Happy to fish, but this time he was alone. She looked at his hunched form in front of her. He was sitting before the pond, legs bend so he could lay his arms on it, letting his chin on top of them. He gazed at the pond. It's sad. He looked lost, so lost in his thougths, that he didn't realised she was here.

'Natsu ?'

He jumped on his feet, ready to take off away from her, but she didn't want that.

'Wait Natsu !' He stopped in his hast, waiting for her to continue. 'I wanted to apologize. It wasn't for me to tell you that there was something wrong with you. But it's true and now, you know it. You didn't realised yourself because you were in denial.'

He was still. Listening to her rant about what was supposely wrong with him. His back turned to her, she didn't see his face but she didn't care at the moment.

'I didn't catch this at first, but now I'm sure of what is going on with you. If none other than me caught on, this is because I had the same look in my eyes when I was new in Fairy Tail. This is a look that tell me you're missing something. Since the end of the war, we have been busy reconstructing the country but they were also changes in the guild. Our friends have moved on with their lives : Levy and Gajeel got married and had twins, Grey finally accepted Juvia's feelings, even Luxus accepted Mira's confession...' She paused looked in his eyes.

'But you. You Natsu. You're stuck.' He turned around and opened his mouth to retort but she silenced him with a wave.

'What happened in the war took its toll on you. I can't blame you for that but, now that you regained your memories, you know what was the feeling of a real family. And you miss it. You miss having a family of your own. I don't talk about the family-like feeling you have in the guild but the true feeling of having a real blood family. Like what the others are doing.'

His eyes widened. Was it true ? Did he miss his mother and father, even his big brother Zeref, to the point it was visible to his friends. His head dropped. No, he can't miss this family, his family is Fairy Tail and nothing else.

'Now you look like you commited murder. It's not a crime to miss your blood family. I miss it too. And even Fairy Tail can't fill completely this deal.'

'But..'

'No Natsu. It's not a crime.'

'But...' He insisted.

'No Natsu.' She cames closer and took his hands in hers. He raised his eyes to look in hers. 'It's not a crime, because even if Fairy Tail has been more in your life than this far memory of a family. You cannot supprime what it could have been to have them with you. Alive and all. This memory is what makes you you. It's a part of you. And it's not good to try and forget it. You have to accept it.' She looked pleadingly into his eyes, wanting him to understand how it touched her.

'…'

'You are strong Natsu. But even you have the right to surrender to your fears. You have the right to cry for something you will never retrieve.' She looked at this boy, man really, who missed the only thing connected to his newfound past. He was like her, when she lost her mother and father, he was so lost. So breakable at this moment. His bang covering his eyes, he began to shiver, under her stare. What was his blood family, was nothing more than a distant memory.

 _A memory._

Why does he attach so much importance to a mere memory ? He could outlook it like more of his unimportant memories. So why ?

'Natsu.' He lifted his head, connecting once more his eyes to hers. 'You have to cherish this memory.' Her gaze planted firmly on his face. 'These people will live in your memories and you will live for them, like you said to Erza that one time.' Yes, he said that. 'You are strong. But even you can lose something dear to you. In this case, it's your past family. You will never saw them again and it's normal to grieve. So focus on the present like you always do and perhaps one day you will find something similar. A family of your own ?' She smiled gently, understanding the difficulty to let go of something that was in your roots, a real blood family.

Her words seeped inside his heart like a cure to his pain. She really is the only one to be able to soothe all his pain in one tirade. The only one. His emotions began to overwhelm him... And he let them be shown to her. Only to her.

He le go of her hands. Will he flee from her ? She didn't want to lose him again. He took a step in her direction. Face hidden in the shadow of his bang.

* * *

He hugged her. Hard. Eyes moist, he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. Her scent envelopped him, like a cocoon. A protection. She responded silently to his plea. Letting him pour his feelings in this simple hug. He accroched her like a anchor to this reality, a reality where he has no other family than her in the moment.

But one day, he will find it. A person who will always be next to him and that will help him create what he miss actually. A family. Where he will not be the son, but the father, a father who will not die nor dissapears. Him. And this person. They will always be there for each others... Yeah. It will be so nice...

…

…

…

 _Didn't he already have that ?_

* * *

He was appeased. She was happy that she helped him understand his turmoil. Now he will move towards his future. Where he will, hopefully, find that person with whom he will found a family of his own. She closed her eyes and imagined it. Children running to him. Him smiling to a sweet feeling...

…

…

…

 _'Hey mama, is it strange to hope that his family... will be mine too ?'_


	4. Day 02 - Tarot

**Here is the second day of Nalu Week! Tarot. It took me more time than I thought. Sorry for being late. It should be less long for Day 3.**

 **Good reading!**

* * *

Tarot

London. 17th century. The city is in a grand expansion. The dreams influenced by the New World make more than one wanting to explore the unknown. The poors want to take their chance and leave for a better future. Can they achieve their dreams ? This is just a question of luck and perhaps destiny...

In the grand capital of Great Britain, people huddled together to obsverve one of the lucky ship who will take off in direction of the Britain Colonies on the new continent. Few people will have the chance to climb up the board and have a cabin ready for them. The departure is fixed in three weeks from now.

* * *

A pink-haired man descended of one of the small boats at one of the docks surrounding the Thames. He continued his descent despite the glare and disgusted looks the others threw at him. He ignored them, as always. It wasn't his fault he was born like this.

He wasn't a limb of satan because of his pink hair and tan skin. It's natural to have those type of hair when different blood race are mixed in his ancestry. He also know people who have blue, green and purple hair, it wasn't a joke to discriminate different people. It isn't because they were born in the wrong family that they have to be treated like these people who have black skin and who are bought as slaves. These behavior disgusted him at the highest point.

These were the unusual thought that one of the richest heir of London shouldn't have.

Natsu Dragneel, 24 years old, second son of the pioneer Igneel Dragneel who managed the famous Dragneel Inc. Despite his tan skin and pink hair, he was dressed in one of the finest suit he possessed, showing off his rank in the society. People couldn't insult him otherwise they would be sued by his father for disrespecting his dear son. The man would do the same thing for his first born but this one didn't have natural pink hair like his little brother, so there was nothing to worry.

Natsu was respected by his friends. He was loyal to a fault, kind, funny and intelligent in his own way despite failing at running the company of his father. As the second heir to the company, he won't herite the company and so to avoid being a burden to his family, he engaged himself in the royal army for 5 years straight. He just returned from his transfer in India. Happy to retrieve his family after a long time.

Speaking of Happy... Where is this damn cat ?

Happy was the blue cat Natsu adopted during his childhood. He never left his side, even in the army and was one of the most clever cat he encountered. But Happy has one big flaw : he was a sucker for fish. Being in a harbor, there were quantity of fish of qualities.

'Happy ! Happy ! Damn !' He yelled all over the harbor, but there wasn't any blue cat in sight. 'Where went this annoying cat ?!' He muttured.

After searching for hours, or what seemed like hours for him, Natsu found the blue ball of fur in a basket of fish. To avoid being yelled at he bought the entire basket to the fisher and took off without further ado. This cat will always attract trouble.

* * *

The Dragneel Manor was situated in the center of the city. Anybody would take a look at it as it was well taken care of. The wall were painted in the purest white they had to offer, the gardens house quantity of the rarest flowers on the continent, there was a greenhouse as well to protect the most delicate flowers.

'It hasn't changed much, don't you think Happy ?' The young man asked the cat in his arms.

After he thanked the coachman who brought him to his home, Natsu took his belongings, made his way to the double door and knocked. A purple-haired butler opened it and double take the sight of the young master at the door. A big smile took over his face.

'Young Master ! It has been a while ! You are finally back. You haven't changed.'

'Yes Macao, you haven't changed in 5 years.' Natsu laughed, returning the compliment. 'Is Igneel here ? I would like to speak to him.' He looked around the grand hall. Some things were different, there were many new artpieces. Igneel was a art lover after all.

'Natsu !' A voice resonnated in the hall. From the grand staircase Mavis Vermillion examined her longtime friend with a smile. The girl was dressed in one of the finest dress, seamed in silk and cotton, the dress was long and descended to her feets. It was a white dress with pink ribbons. She was barefeet as always. She thought he has changed. A little. His childish features have completely dissapeared leaving the handsome face of a real matured man.

'Mavis !' He rapidly climbed the stairs and engulfed said girl in his arms. After a few more minutes, where the girl vainly tried to escape the vile clutch of her friend, legs swinging in desperation, he released her to take in all the changes in his dear friend. But...

'Mavis ? Have you shrunk ?' This question was answered by a pout.

'I didn't shrunk at all, little ungrateful brat ! You didn't learnt to respect youe eldest, even in 5 year apart from your open-minded family, and abandoned in this god forsaken world where people are close-minded to differences ! And it must have been horrible for you ! You must have been treated like dirt, or evil, or or... '

This girl would have continued ranting if his brother didn't put his hand on her mouth. Zeref Dragneel, in all his black glory, smiled peacefully at his little brother whom he didn't recongnized at first. He has grown since the last time he saw him. He wasn't his dear little brother anymore, despite still having his well-known behavior.

'It's been a while Big Bro.' Natsu grinned at his brother. He was always well-mannered, unlike him, intelligent and innovator. He has the habit of dressing all in black, from head to toes. 'It's because it goes well with my black eyes and black hair.' He always said. The ex-soldier was lucky to not be the first in line to inherit the Dragneel Inc. It would have been a disaster. But with his brother at its head. There will be nothing to worry about.

'Well well well... If it isn't my dear son.' A voice behind the back of Zeref draw his attention away from him. Natsu smiled once more. Here he was. His savior, his mentor, his role model... In short, his father Igneel Dragneel was in front of him, in perfect health and mind. 'It's a pleasure to see you in shape again, Natsu.' The red-haired man hugged his son with joy.

'Yeah, you too Dad.'

'Happy is here also. I confess I've been worried about him. Going to the army with a cat. It is my son to do something like this.'

'You worry about Happy and not me. You old man !' Natsu shouted in exorbitance.

'Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! I'm teasing you. Touchy as always. So, it's almost time to dinner. We will go to the dinning room and you will tell us all about your time in India. If you would like to inform the Chef of Natsu's return, Macao.'

'It will be done, Sir.' The butler disposed and made his way to the kitchen. It was a wise decision from his master, considering his son have a voracious appetite.

The evening continued without interruption, filled with laugher and smiles. There was also the shocking news of : 'WHAT ! You have married Mavis, Zeref ! And you didn't tell me !' followed by congratulation from the shocked man. His brother, marrying the sweet devil tactitian Mavis, now Dragneel. He informed them of his time in the army and the medals he gained by good services to the army. It is really good to return home. But now in the middle of the night, after all occupants of the household have gone to sleep, a single shadow escaped from the manor.

* * *

The bar was shady, worthy the neighborhood it was in, and reeked of all sort of alcohol. But despite that, the atmosphere was friendly and everybody was partying for no particular reason. Men and women danced without a care in the world. The barmaid, waitresses and waiters served all sort of alcoholic beverages and food. It was a fine establishment to the eyes of Natsu.

Thought he comes from one of the most prestigious family on earth, Natsu was a regular in this bar, because he wasn't a sham, stuck-up, pretentious daddy boy. He was always in for a party. But considering his upbringing, he has to disguise himself to avoid being bothered by assholes. Dressed in one of the 'poorest' clothes of his dresser, he drank his beer in one go.

Aaaaaah. He missed it.

Mirajane, the barmaid and manageress of the bar, was a friend of him. Her sister Lisanna is employed in the Dragneel Manor as well as her brother Elfman. She could have applied here for a job as well, but she love taking care of this bar with her husband Luxus and his grandfather Makarov.

Anyway, this night is just beginning. Natsu ordered one more beer.

* * *

The young man quitted the bar at dawn. The sun filtering in the horizon, he walked along the path of the Thames. The sun reflecting on the water is a beautiful thing to see. A group of Tziganes passed by him. He saluted them, to their bewilderment, making him smile. He likes tzigane people. They go where they want, don't have roots anywhere, can go on aventures when they want. They don't have any responsibility, like him.

Ah ! What he would give to become one of them.

A flash of yellow made him turn his head. But there was nothing except the Tziganes. He was still a bit inebriated. He must have imagined things. Without further reflection, he turned and made his way home. Unaware of the eyes following his movements.

* * *

Returning home was at a time happiness and at the same time boring. There wasn't anymore a Captain ready to order things after anothers. There wasn't anymore military training to go beyond your limits. The days weren't filled with chores and others occupation.

All in all, Natsu was bored.

As an hyperactive man, he has the need to do something physical all the time. Something which was complicated for his father and brother when he was young. Now as a grown up, we could think he didn't need that anymore but he does. Many days have passed since his return, and his family have work to do. Mavis with her flowers, Igneel and Zeref with running the company. The pink-haired man decided to take a walk in the neighborhood in order to put out his energy.

The streets were full of people going and coming from all directions. Many of them turned as he passed them, looking at his pink hair and tan skin. It indicated him that many of these people didn't know who he was, and that they were newcomers in London to not know him. Those who knew him, saluted him with joy, knowing their little rascal has returned. He was well-known in the neighborhood for being a kind, obliging but joker boy. He actually destroyed the bakery down the street, and started a fire in the forgery he passed... All shops close by were wrecked at least once by him, making his father pay for the damage and making him work in them in compensation. Thanks to that, he was more talented than Zeref in manual work.

He went to the garden and saw a band of entertainers performing. Jugglers, acrobats, clowns, they were all there. It's been a while since Natsu went to a fair so he began to take a look around. He stopped before a tent. The sign placed in front indicated a fortune teller. The ex-soldier, liking the idea of knowing the future, made his way towards the tent and waited his turn, the fortune teller already busy with another customer.

When the customer came out, flustured, Natsu entered the tent on guard. He didn't know why but a feeling in his guts told him something big will happen in this place. And he always trusted his instinct. He was right. The tent was dimly lit, at the left of the entry was a red cushionned couch with all sort of pillows on, and at the right was a little round table with a crystal ball placed here. But it wasn't that which stopped the young man in his observation. At the middle of the dimly lighted tent, behind a square table, sat a girl dressed in a sky blue off-shoulder dress reaching her feet. Her voluptuous breast was enhanced by the off-shoulder and the jewelry on her neck. An emerald if he guessed correctly. She was blond, with a jewel similar to her necklace laying on her forehead, with starry light brown eyes and red luscious lips. She stood up to welcome him in. Her hair, which were longer than he thought danced with her movements. All these aforementioned thought were that of a normal hormonal man. But Natsu didn't stared at that. He didn't have any interest in women, neither in men reassuringly. He was just.. apathetic. Never in his short life did he express sexual feelings for somebody. What stopped him in his track was the sad aura surrounding her. Her eyes, despite holding mischief and stars in them also held a shadow. She was hiding this sadness the best she could, but Natsu being a very sensitive man saw through it in a single glance.

'Hello, what made you go in my humble abode ?' Her voice was nothing to envy either. She could be the perfect woman for all men. She used her charm to make them lose their means. The pink-haired man saw that, but being apathetic, he wasn't concerned. He answered bluntly.

'I would like to know my future please.'

Perplexed by the inefficiency of her charms. The blond-haired girl sat down and invited her client to do the same. She propped her chin in the palm of her right hand and examined this man who wasn't disturbed by her beauty.

'Oh ! Perhaps could you tell me something more specific. Is it about a successful career ?'

'No.'

'A woman ?'

'No.'

'Money ?'

'No.'

'Health ?'

'I'm perfectly fine, thank you but no.'

'So what do you want ?' She sighed. None of her habitual offers functionned on him. Why ?

'I would like to know if I will soon have an adventure ?'

He took her by surprise. An adventure ? What ? What is he talking about ? She studied this abnormal man seriously. 'What type of adventure do you talk about ?' She didn't know how to take his question. It can't be a woman, he said no to her previous question. So what is he searching ?

'The type ? Hum... The type of adventure where I can go where I want, when I want. Like the ones in the books, even if I don't read much. When my heart is bursting in my ribcage, from excitement, and my body is aching from activities. This type of adventures, you see ?'

'Yes, I see it now.' She took out her tarot cards deck and posed them in front of her. 'Could you cut, please ?' He did as she asked and cut the deck in two. She mixed them and reposed them on the table. She took his hand in hers and posed the two of them on the deck. 'Now close your eyes and think about your question. You have to concentrate only on your question and nothing else.' He did as she asked and internally asked 'Will I have an adventure ? Will I have an adventure ?' He doesn't know how much time have passed but he sensed her hand releasing his. He opened his eyes to look at her shuffling once more the deck. She placed them face down and spread them in a half-circle. 'Now I will choose three cards from the deck, you will choose one more card after I finish and you will give it to me. Understood ?'

'Yes miss.' She didn't pay attention to the honorific and began to take out a card from the half-circle. She took two more before she let Natsu choose one. She rearranged the deck and placed it at the corner of the square table. She displayed the four chosen cards and returned them one after the other.

The first card displayed the sun. The second one, a crescent moon, stars and a sort of white person. The third card was morbid in Natsu's opinion, it was a hanged man on a tree branch in a obscur pattern. The last card, the one Natsu took, stunned the blond-haired girl. In her single year of practice, nobody took out this card. It was a card she cherished more than the others, the circle of the Zodiac signs.

She stood up, worrying the man, and bypassed the table to stood behind his chair. She posed her hands on his shoulders and positionned her face next to his ear.

'You have one interesting draw.' She murmured to his ear. He shivered under her smooth voice, warning him she was close. Too close to his taste. 'The sun is sign of vitality. He draw all people in and make them happy.'

'It sound just like me.'

'Perhaps it describe you. The crescent moon and the stars mean that there is an unfinished task to do and you cannot do it without help from others.'

'And the white thing ?'

She laughed at his description. ' The white thing, like you said, is a sort of guardian angel. It means luck is with you. The hanged man, despite its gruesome meaning, can mean that there is injustice out there and you will be mingled in it, false accusations and all that.'

'Oh.'

'…'

'And the last card ?'

She didn't answered. He slightly turned to look at her face. She was in a deep observation of the last card. The sadness in her eyes has grown. She looked ready to cry if he forced one more word from her. Glancing at the card. He took in the apparence of the card : a circle which is surrounded by strange symbols. What were these symbols ? He recognized them from somewhere. But where ?

'This card...' He tensed when hearing her voice. Her tone had changed, he was wistful and sad. 'This card means that you will make a fateful encounter which will change your life once and for all. It's a very rare card which show itself rarely to people. You are a really lucky man.'

He stared at her face once more. She was fake-smiling at him. Sadness concentrating in her eyes and not showing anywhere else. But Natsu wasn't one to abandon a person in need. He took a deep breath and turned toward the miss he didn't know the name.

'Are you okay ?'

'What ?' She looked dumbfounded by his question.

'I asked you if you were okay ?' He became a blabbering mess, thinking he made a fool of himself. ' I don't know why but since I entered the tent you seemed sad. And when you saw my cards you seemed sadder. Even depressed. I don't know if I did something to you or I'm imagining things from nowhere. Perhaps I'm falling ill, or I'm still drunk from the bar I went yesterday, or it's my presence who disturb you... Ah ! I should just go and let you do your work !' He stood up abruptly, pushing back the miss. 'Yeah ! I will just go out from this tent and never bother you ever again. I'm sorry for the inconve...' She stopped him by placing her index on his mouth. The two of them stared at each others eyes, studying the other.

'You didn't bothered me.' The blond-haired girl said. 'But it's true that I'm sad. I 'm shocked you saw this. Even the Tziganes who took me in didn't saw it...' She suspended her talk to look once more at the guy. He was well dressed, a rich man, he didn't recognized her so they didn't met when she was still.. No, she doesn't have to think of that. 'Who are you mister ? You are not an ordinary man to see all of that in one meeting.' Smooth, trick him into saying who he was before blowing her cover for nothing.

The Tziganes took her in. What does that mean ? She's not part of them. She is bound to have family somwhere. But... What if she's an orphan ? He considered her, she was waiting for an answer from him. He sighed, it is better to introduce himself before going further. ' My name is Natsu Dragneel.' Her eyes widened. ' No doubt, you recognized the name of the Dragneel Inc. I'm the second son of his leader Igneel Dragneel...'

'The adopted brothers...' She whispered so silently he quite failed to hear it. It was his turn to widen his eyes.

'Where did you learnt that?' His tone became grim. 'Where did you learnt that ?' He asked more forcefully. He placed his hands on her bare shoulders, shaking her out of her reflections. 'Nobody know about that except...' He interrupted himself. 'You are from the high society.' She flinched at the true statement. He was right. ' So if you are from the high society, but you integrated a band of Tziganes entertainers, whether you were disinherited..' She looked at him, fear in her eyes. No ! How comes he can unveil her cover so fast ? '... whether you were bankrupted...' He was so close to the truth. She has to flee. She kicked his leg before fleeing from the tent.

'Hey ! Wait !' He ran after her. They ran all around the garden before he could catch her. When he caught her, she began to flail her limbs helplessly to make him drop her, but he resisted. Tears formed in her eyes. Her body dropped, he dropped to his knee with her.

'You ran away, didn't you ?' She didn't turned. It was all the answer he needed. ' I won't report you to whoever you think I will. You ran away for a good reason ?' She faintly nodded. 'It's all I have to know. Don't worry.'

He lifted her up to her feet. She turned to look at his face. Her eyes were moist from unshed tears, lips wavering. He looked at her with all the honesty he have. He is not lying. He won't denounce her. But now, someone know about her, and the floodgates opened, all the tears she restrained the past year fell in front of a mere stranger. He observed her fall apart. He didn't like this at all. With all the courage he could muster, he slowly hugged her, she didn't push away and even hugged him harder. They stayed like this for a few hours. The sun slowly making its way down the sky.

* * *

'My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm the sole daughter of Jude and late Layla Heartfilia. After my mother's death, my father estranged me. I wasn't his dear daughter anymore. I was just a tool to his ambition, a mere doll to his whim. The last straw was a year ago, when he decided to marry me off to some old Baron who was 40 years older than myself. I decided to run away, perfectly aware of the consequences. I met the Tziganes a few months later, they accepted me happily because I could read fortune like my late mother and I was pretty so people would try to approach me and they could try to steal or extort them. I don't mind because my father wouldn't think to look in Tziganes colonies to find me. But I'm always terrified by the idea he could find me one day and I will have to return to this horrible life. I don't want to. I'm so scared.'

They went to Mirajane's bar and he listened silently to her story, drinking beer together, before she went to retrieve her camp. She was strong. It's a certainty. But she's also so frail and afraid. Jude Heartfilia lived in a manor close to London. If his daughter remain in Great Britain, he will surely find her one day. The only way for her to escape would be to... No, no, no ! Suicide is out of question. But what could he do ? He can't ask his father to hide her, he will report her immediatly. His brother and his wife are also out of the question. He was alone in this. And why does he find it necessary to help her ? He owes her nothing. But she looks so helpless. Arggg ! It's impossible ! He finds nothing to help her.

'Look out man !' He turned in time to see a black-haired man carrying a full crate of sailing ropes, missing him by a foot. He followed the man with his eyes. He worked for a company, he thought. What a big boat ! He approached the three-masted and observed the man climb up the board with ease. It was one of those boats which take to the New Wo... Yes ! He found it. The key to his problem. He climbed up the board following the black-haired man and began his search for the captain...

* * *

'You want me to what ?!'

'Yes ! I can pay you the voyage. It's the only way you can live without worrying about your father. Please Lucy, think about it.' Natsu pleaded. It was the only way for her to escape. They met all the time at Mirajane's bar to discuss, drink and dance their trouble away. Natsu payed of course. But he never abandonned the idea to save his friend.

'You want me to go on a boat. ALONE. And go make my life elsewhere. ALONE !' She looked scandalized. Why ?

'Why do you look so outraged ?'

'Because I'm outraged ! You can't go around and say to a girl : Hey, you could go in the New World to escape your evil father's clutch. And you will be alone in the big bad world. You're sick Natsu ! I can't do that.'

'Why ? I don't understand.'

'Natsu. I will be alone. A-L-O-N-E. I'm too scared to do something this big without a trustworthy person at my side.' She shivered to the morbid imagination of all that could go bad if she went alone. 'And I can't leave my friend bedind. The Tziganes are like a family to me now.' They have really grown on her. They are kind, uncommon and always ready to help her.

'But if you're not alone ?'

'What do you mean ?' What is he talking about this time ?

'If I were to go with you, would you consider it ?' She gaped at his bashful face. He would do that for her. A stranger. Sure they got to know each others more in the past two weeks but to propose that so suddenly. Propose ? She blushed hard. Now is not the moment to have a stupid love fantasy Lucy Heartfilia ! Get yourself together !

'You are serious.' She gasped. 'And your family ? You will also abandon them ?'

'Happy will be following me for sure !' She smiled at that. The blue cat quickly became a friend of hers. He was so cute ! 'Zeref, Igneel and Mavis all understood my reasons. They know I can't stay in one place. I have the need to travel. They had a premise of that when I engaged in the army. They know how to live without me. And I can always return, or write letters...' He smiled at her.

'You are serious.' She repeated.

'Yes, I am. You told me that I am the man who make people happy, that I have to help in an unfinished task to help others. The other is clearly you. And I am the one who have to help you.'

He totally interpreted her fortune telling at his convenience. And it was in harmony with what she told him. She can't send him packing. He was right. But the Tziganes...

'I have to think about it Natsu. When is the boarding ?'

'Tomorrow morning.' She gaped again.

'You want me to take a life changing decision in one night ?! What is wrong in your head Natsu Dragneel!' She yelled at him. He ordered two more beers.

* * *

The night continued for the two of them separately. Natsu finished his packing and went to bed hoping his friend will show up tomorrow. Lucy spend the night thinking about the proposition of Natsu. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She would be totally freed from her father's influence, but at the same time she would give the precious friendship she built with the Tziganes who so kindly adopted her. What choice does she have ?

Dawn arrived more quickly than he thought. Natsu yawned once more. He was really tired. Thinking all night on whether she will comes or not took its toll on him. He was posted on the rail of the boat. He was waiting for her. God ! Please make her come. The last call to the board resonated. No Lucy in the horizon. She didn't came after all. It was more painful than he thought. She had grown on him after all. He has the constant need to protect since he met her and saw her at her weakest.

Zeref, Mavis, Igneel and all his servant friends came to bid him goodbye. He waved at them. They were all smiling, a few were even crying. Mirajane, her husband and his grandfather were also here. They were all here, except her. He frowned. He will have to go on a adventure alone. It never bothered him before, so why now ? The answer was simple : he really wanted to share this new adventure with her. He raised his head and comtemplated the Londonian sky a last time. A voice resonnated in his ears. A melodious voice, he learnt to recognize in two short weeks. He lowered his head and surveyed the harbor.

She's here. Running fast with a case in her hands. She was struggling with it so he descended to help her. They boarded quickly before the sailor closed the board. All of that took place under the bewildered stare of his family and friend, and the amused smile of Mirajane. The boat was leaving the dock when he waved once more and this time, Igneel noted that his son looked happier than ever. Even more than the time he picked him and his brother up from the slum. Yes, this boy was always lucky to make the fateful encounters, always at the good time, which changed his life for the best again and again. And he won't mention to Jude that his runaway of a daughter went with him.


	5. Day 03 - Flaws

**Sorry for being late! This is the third day: Flaws. Enjoy!**

 **Good reading!**

* * *

Flaws

Lucy Heartfilia.

It is the name of the beautiful, rich, flawless daughter of the CEO of Heartfilia Konzern, Jude Heartfilia. This girl is the embodiment of perfection. She is a well-mannered, kind, intelligent, forgiving to a fault girl, who doesn't juge people by their apparences or their backgrounds. And he knows very well what he is talking about. He is the best example you could find. She looked past his hateful hair and wild, atrocious manners to make of him her best friend in the space of a few days.

Yes. He, Natsu Dragneel, became Lucy's best friend despite being her total opposite.

They hit it off directly, when she integrated the class in the middle of their last school year in Middle school . She was directly categorized the School's Princess because of her beauty and brain. All students wanted to become her friend and she never rejected them, even the creepiest ones. Even when she was appalled by some of her classmates, she didn't find the courage to reject them, because she was too kind. It was at that moment that Natsu decided to befriend her, he wanted to protect this innocent girl who didn't see that half of the students who wanted to become her friend wanted her fame and fortune, nothing more, nothing less. She was called a Daddy girl in her back. He has beaten every students who difamed her. She never discovered it. But she found, thanks to him, a circle of true friends. Natsu, also known as the class clown and weird kid, was the only one to whom she opened completely. He and his friends became her most important people in her life and she fit in their gang right from the start.

The only fly in the ointment was her father.

Jude Heartfilia is the head of the Heartfilia Konzern. Given that he was the CEO of the wealthiest company of Fiore, Lucy was expected to be the pristine daughter he wanted her to be. Thus she was educated in this sense. Manners, sewing, litterature, violin, piano... All of these useless class, in his opinion, were taught to her. She aced them all. It wasn't enough to her father. He demanded more and more from her, without praising her once. She prived herself of all the joy a teenager like her should have, like going out with friends, eat junk food, rebelling, all for her ungrateful father who didn't care for her at all.

It hurt her. But she has always hidden it with a smile. She could have come to believe her feelings weren't important if she didn't met her first real friends. It was all thanks to Natsu. She made him understand how she was grateful of him being always here for her. The group of teenagers brought her joy and happiness, something she never had since the death of her mother, Layla. But this happiness is insufficient compared to the uselessness her father made her feels. Natsu, being the devoted friend he was, saw through her fake smiles immediately. He swore to make this jerk pay one day. When Lucy learnt what he wanted to do to her father, she confronted him, and made him swear to do nothing. She was aware of what her father was capable of, and she didn't want her friends to suffer by her fault. He wasn't always the ruthless man her friends know. There was a time when he was a happier man, when her mother was still alive. She was their sun, but a unknown illness took her away from them. He was just grieving in his own way, by being a workaholic, and he couldn't look at her without being reminded of his late wife. Lucy was the perfect image of her mother, she can't help it. So she wanted to prove herself to her father by being a perfect daughter. Natsu and her friends respected her wish. Nurturing their hatred for her father without doing anything against him. All for their dear friend.

It's true that the CEO of Heartfilia Konzern was a figure of power. He can separate them in a flash. He can even close their school by manipulating rumors and the government. He has the money to do this without lifting a single finger. They lost the battle before even fighting. They can't do anything but watch as their friend destroy herself for a lost cause. Even if she told them he was grieving, it didn't excused the verbal abuse Jude Heartfilia imposed to his daughter. The man has the nerve to not only ignore his sole daughter but also to degrade her when he oh so rarely talk to her.

Natsu know what he is saying. He was there one of the times Jude summoned his daughter in his office. He hid behind the door, listening helplessly to the bastard yelling at his offspring, only able to clench his fist and grit his teeth. When she came out of the office, he took her to her bedroom before she burst into tears in the hallway.

She cried all night in his arms. Letting him hugging her and cursing this son of a bitch for making her cry. His hatred grew ten times since that day.

Time passed quickly, neither of the two saw it. Now in high school, Natsu and Lucy are constantly joined at the hip. The are inseparable. The best of friends. They even were rumors of them secretly dating, much to her embarrassment and his incomprehension. Not that he didn't understand why there would be such rumors spreading around. He likes her very much, perhaps he feels more than friendly feelings toward her, but he never acts on them. Why ? Because he isn't 100% sure it is romantic feelings that he feels.

Since his early teenage years, Natsu never expressed any romantic feelings or sexual attraction toward girls. He wasn't gay either, much to his rival's – slash - bestfriend Grey Fullbuster relief. He was an apathetic boy who didn't express the need to have sexual satisfaction. Girls didn't have to worry about him perving on them. Even if Lucy has many doubt, considering he cames in her bedroom at the wrong time too many times to be considered as an accident. He deplores it all the time. It wasn't his fault he has a bad karma. It has always been a series of bad lucks for him.

Natsu Dragneel was an orphan. He was 6 years old when his family died in a fire. Because of his pink hair and poor upbringing, many couples didn't want to adopt him. When he was finally adopted by a man named Igneel, he was truly happy. Unfortunately the man died a few years later, letting his son alone one more time. He returned to the orphanage before asking to be emancipated. He now lives in a little run down apartment with his blue cat Happy. Natsu cames to believe his existence brought bad luck to people. He has a difficulty to open-up to others. His friends also cames from the orphanage so they understood his reasons and didn't forced him to socialize. They were shocked when he introduced Lucy to them. He has made a new friend without their help. This single feat made them like the new girl immediately.

Lucy was his savior. In more ways than one.

* * *

Monday mornings are the worst time to wake up. This one the beginning of a new week. The end of the week-end. The beginning of a new day of school.

'I hate mondays.'

'You hate every days as long as they are school days.'

'But Lucy...' The pink-haired boy whined. 'How come you don't hate mondays. It's like... The worst day ever !' He exclaimed, waving his arms in the air.

The two teenagers were on their way to school : Acalypha High. A fine establishment, first place in the academical records for three years straight. All types of students went there, from riches to rags, everyone can sign in. Lucy went there because her father wanted her to be in the best school of the country, Natsu because it was here that his friends went and it's the only school in town.

Entering the courtyard, they were welcomed by all students. It was partly because they are well-known in the school adn also because of their group popularity. Every popular students are in their gang.

Erza Scarlet : class representative and defender of the school laws.

Grey Fullbuster : resident stripper and star-player of the hockey team.

Juvia Lockser : Grey's number one fan, captain of the swimming team, stalker in her spare time (of Grey of course).

Gajeel Redfox : resident delinquent and mechanics.

Levy McGarden : bookworm, member of the book club.

Mirajane Strauss : student council president (to Erza's misfortune), spare-time barmaid, singer and model for Sorcerer Magazine.

Elfman Strauss : the MAN of the school, softy and best cook.

Lisanna Strauss : Natsu's childhood friend, member of the animal club and cheerleader.

Loke whatever-is-name-is : womanizer and great friend of Lucy.

Natsu Dragneel : resident clown, selfish toward his food, best friend of the School's Princess (also nicknamed Salamander for his tendency to set things on fire, his talent in street fighting and MMA, and his over-protectiveness toward the Princess).

Lucy Heartfilia : School's Princess, member of the student council, number one student for seven years in a row, kind, beautiful, model student...

They form the most popular group of the entire school. Lucy being the most popular of all. Mirajane in second. Erza in third. (Dixit Miss Acalypha contest).

'Lu-chan ! Over there !'

The duo headed towards their friend sitting under one of the cherry-blossom tree.

'How are you, Natsu and Lucy ?' Erza asked between two forks of strawberry cake. 'It seems I didn't see any of you these last few days.'

'Fine ! Thank you Erza.' Lucy happily answered. 'This goofball next to me broke into my bedroom once more. And took the liberty to empty my personal fridge as always.' Despite her complain, Lucy smiled at her friends, showing she didn't care. 'Now I have to go to the secretariat, I have to sign my pass for this afternoon.' Lucy stood up and began to make her way to the offices, Natsu on her tracks. 'You could have stayed, you know.' She didn't turned to look at who followed her, it's always Natsu. He didn't answered.

'Natsu ?'

'Why do you have to skip school again ?' He sighed. 'It isn't normal that your.. father makes you skip class like that.'

'I don't know. He wants me to make it to another doctor appointment. I don't know what he wants from that. My last tests were clean and nothing was out of the ordinary.'

'I don't like this. I have a bad feeling about this. Please, be careful Lucy.' He grabbed her forearm to stop her. She spinned to look into his worried eyes. She smiled rassuringly.

'It's not like he will beat me.' He tensed and she laughed at his distressed look. 'I'm kidding Natsu. Look. If something bad happen, I will call you immediatly. Okay ?' He looked still hesitant. 'Okay ?'She pressed. He sighed.

'Okay.'

The rest of the day progressed without any interruptions. Lucy left at lunch and didn't return for the whole afternoon. Natsu was restless and checked his phone every fives minute, ensue its confiscation and one hour of detention. After his detention, Natsu checked once more his phone.

No messages.

He wasn't relieved at all. He spend his time expecting a message from his blond-haired friend. It never cames. A feeling in his guts told him something is happening. Midnight, in his bed, he thought of all possible scenario in his head, from the most stupid to the most morbid. He finally closed his eyes, exhausted.

* * *

Dawn cames quickly. Natsu got up at 5 in the morning, a new record for him, and began his routine. Showering, eating, preparing food for Happy, prepare school stuffs...

It didn't ease his mind so he decided to take a walk outside.

He headed to the park. The feeling in his guts even more present this morning. Something bad happened and he didn't like it one bit. Entering the park so early in the morning, nobody was there apart from a few joggers and the elders walking their dogs. All in all, it should have been a ordinary morning if he didn't caught sight the unmistakable blond hair of his best friend. She was sitting on one of the bench, shivering from the cold morning air. He closed the pace between them in long strike. She was underdressed, he noted, muffled in a parka, sporting a short skirt without tights or long socks to cover her legs, sandals weren't enough to protect her feet from the cold. What really took him off was the luggage placed next to her.

He was speechless. His best friend of many years sat in front of him. When she raised her head to look at the newcomer, he noticed immediatly the tears in her eyes.

'Lucy ! What's...'

'He kicked me out.' His eyed widened at hearing her whisper. 'He kicked me out.' Her voice wavered under the tears finally escaping from her eyes. She lowered her head once more, not wanting her friend to look at her in this state. She was deeply shaken, he noticed. Her father. Her bastard of a father kicked her out of his life without further ado. Why ?

'Lucy...'

'Why ?' His heart shattered. Her cracked voice resonnated in the, now, empty park. 'I did everything to make him proud. I learnt all of these boring class to be perfect. I did everything. Everything ! So why ?' She wailed.

Natsu reacted and took her in his arms. He embraced her hard, allowing his feelings to comfort Lucy. What happened ? Damn ! What happened ?

'Lucy... Can you tell me what happened ?' She cried harder. 'Lucy, please.' Natsu pleaded. He didn't like his bestfriend being in this state.

They stayed like this for an hour, her crying and him comforting as best as he could. When her cry ceased and she only hiccuped, the pink-haired boy reiterated his question. Lucy could only raise her head to look in the eyes of her friend. He was always here for her, since the beginning. What would he thinks of her when she revealed the reasons ? Will he abandon her too ? She was the perfect girl in the story. What would he thinks of this new discovered flaw ? The only one she has. The only one. The irreparable one. No ! Natsu isn't her father. Natsu is kind and understanding ! She took a shaky breath before trying to get her words out without bursting into tears again. He let her took her time.

'H-He dis..covered t-that I...'

* * *

His eyes widened more as she continued her speech.'WHAT-THE-FUCKING-HELL !' He thought. 'THIS SON OF A...' Why ? Because she lost all worth of being married off, he decided she wasn't needed anymore ?

'Natsu ?' He stared at her watery eyes.

'Lucy..' You spend the entire night here ?' She weakly nodded.'Why didn't you call me ?' The look in his eyes expressing his sadness.

'He already had canceled my cell phone package. I don't have any money and I don't know where you live.' She chuckled. 'Funny.. I don't even know where my bestfriend lives. What a pathetic friend I make...' She burst into tears again. Natsu hugged her and let her cry her eyes out.

'No Lucy. You aren't a pathetic friend. I swear !' The boy thought. 'This bastard will pay, I swear it to you.'

When she stopped crying, she fell asleep in his arms. Not having the heart to wake her up, the highschool student took out his phone and dialed his frienemy number. He can't take her in his arms and transport her luggage at the same time. When the phone picked up, he didn't wasted any time to tell his friend to run to the park to help him. He hang up, forgetting to say why he was in the park. Grey Fullbuster know his rival by heart, his tone translated a sort of fear, something Natsu rarely expressed. He didn't questionned it and dressed quickly before taking off to the park. He reached his destination in 4 minutes.

An horrible scene unfolded before him when he caught sight of his friend. This one wasn't alone. No. He was in the company of Lucy Heartfilia, but she wasn't in a good state. Her hair were disheveled, clothes wrinkled, eyes puffy from crying so much and her skin was so white, like a ghost. And a luggage was positioned next to her.

'Fuck ! What happened Flamebrain ?!' He approached fast and kneeled in front of his blond friend.

'Not now Grey..' The teen murmured. He took the girl in his arms, princess-style, and began his treck home. 'Take her luggage and follow me.' He ordered his rival so seriously that Grey didn't answered back and obeyed his command.

When they arrived to Natsu's appartment. The pink-haired boy put down his blond friend on his bed under the worried gaze of Grey. He stood up and passed his rival with a somber look, closing his bedroom door, pushing away the stripper who was in the threshold.

'Natsu ?'

'Call the others. Tell them to ditch and meet at the coffee shop.'

'Oy, Flamebrain ! What the hell happen...'

'Do as I say !' He turned swiftly, his angered and sorrowful eyes made contact with his. Never in his short life did Grey Fullbuster saw such pain in his friend's eyes. He obeyed and contacted the entire gang, telling them to meet at the coffee shop, and that it involved Lucy.

* * *

Coming in the coffee shop, you could see at the back a group of teenagers gather around a table. They were all there already when Natsu and Grey came in.

'I hope you have a good reason for making me skip class, you two.' Erza told them sharply. She wasn't one for ditching. She has to be the example.

'Natsu ! What happened to Lu-chan ?!' Levy asked urgently.

'Natsu.. You okay ?' Mira observed the boy sit mechanically on the chair. His bang were down, covering his eyes, making him more somber than usual.

The whole group calmed down to look at the usual rowdy boy. He opened his mouth, yawning, before finally telling his friends what happened to their Princess.

'Lucy...' They all leaned in, trying to listen to the low voice. 'Lucy was... kicked out of her house.'

Here. He dropped the bomb. They can't believe it. Lucy. Their sweet, beautiful Lucy was kicked out of her home. But why ?

'Where is she ?' Mirajane panicked. 'When did you learnt about this ? How is she ?'

'He found her in the park.' Grey answered, nodding toward his pink-haired friend. 'He called me to help him carry her to his appartment.'

'She didn't spend the night in the park, did she ?' Gajeel stressed. He know how dangerous it can be out there at night more than anyone else.

'She did.' Natsu says. 'Her father already cancelled her phone package. And she didn't know where we lived.' He continued. Suddendly gritting his teeth. 'Damn it ! She was all alone.' He knocked his head on the table. 'And I didn't help her.' All the self-hatred he felt cames out of his mouth in this one sentence.

'You didn't know Natsu.' Erza reassured. 'We didn't know.' She lowered her head. She failed at her friend. How pathetic.

'Because of one stupid irreversible flaw..' He gritted his teeth. 'Her bastard of a father decided to erase her out of his life once and for all!'

'Natsu ? What flaw ? What happened to her ?' Levy asked.

He frowned. Can he tell them ? Yes. They are her friends. They have the right to know. But if she wanted to hide it ?

'I can't tell you.'

'Whaa...' They began to object but he cut them short.

'It isn't my place to tell you. If you want to know, it will be from her mouth, okay.'

'Okay.' They answered begrudgingly.

* * *

She woke up in a bed. A stranger's bed. She started to panick before a scent waved its way into her nostril. It was the unmistakable scent of her bestfriend. She was in his bed. Relieved, she stood up and made her way to the door. She opened and looked at what seemed to be the living room. It was as clean as a boy could clean it. She spotted Happy sleeping on the red-cushionned couch. She went to caress him when she heard the lock opening. The door opened quickly after and Lucy found herself face to face with a unhappy Natsu. He looked up to her, surprised she was already up.

'Lucy !'

'Natsu...'

'Are you okay ? You had me worrying, fainting like this in my arms.'

'I didn't slept the entire night. Obviously, I was tired.'

'Yeah...' He trailed off.

'Where were you ?' She asked, not liking this awkward atmosphere. He hesitated before answering honestly. He can't lie to his bestfriend.

'I gathered the gang to tell them about your situation.'

Her eyes widened. He didn't tell them, did he ?

'I didn't tell them about... you know what.' He answered her question softly, panicking at her widened eyes. She calmed down. 'I just told them that your bas...hum, father kicked you out.'

Her head lowered. Right. Not only he kicked her out, but also took all of her technologic belongings, jewels, disinherited her.. Erased her from his life as if she were nothing more than dust. How foolish she was ? Thinking he could become her kind Daddy again.

'Lucy ?'

She snapped out at her friend calling. She looked at him. He was worried. She didn't like when he was worried. This face didn't suit him. So she smile forcefully.

'Don't worry. Ah ah ah ! I will just try to find a cheap apartment, and a job, yeah a job. I won't keep bothering you in your home. I'm finally free from his influence. It's time to party. Yeah ! And don't worry about this other thing. It's not like it will ruin my life, isn't it ?' She laughed once more, her grin fake, eyes closed to not let tears escape. She didn't see the shadow in front of her.

She opened her eyes wide, when she felt Natsu hug her. His face hiding in her neck. She feels his breath on her ear. His warmth seeped into her like a comforting blanket. They have never been so close to each others. She can hear his heart for god's sake. He can surely hear hers.

'Stop it.' He whispered. 'Stop trying to bear anything alone. I'm here you know. And the others are also there for you.' Her heart jumped. 'You don't have to be the perfect little girl this bastard wanted you to be. You just have to be yourself. Just be Lucy.' His voice was shaking, betraying his closeness to tears. Her eyes moistened. 'Just... Rely on me.' Her shoulder was wet. 'I'm sick of seeing you trying for nothing, only to be disappointed by his lack of interest. You're destroying yourself.' He moaned painfully. 'Just rely on me. I swear I will be here to praise you, to admire you. You will never feel alone ever again. I will accept all of you. Flaws and all...'

Her voice whimpered in his ear. 'Even... Even if...' She sniffed.

'Yeah...' He lifted himself from her, smiling softly. His eyes were sad. He was sad about her condition. But he can't do anything. God was ruthless. She didn't merited that but it was life. He buried his gaze in her teary eyes, caressing her hair away from her face.

'Even if you're sterile.'

* * *

After this sad episode, the entire gang decided to move and start anew in a new city of their choice. They opted for the city of Magnolia. The moving passed quickly and they signed in the only high school of the city : Fairy Tail. They finished their studies with success. Lucy revealed her state to her friends when they settled in completely. They were saddened she couldn't have children. Her cheerfulness was dimmed down because of it, so the gang did all they could to make her forget at least one moment. She was thankful of them not making a fuss toward her now ex-father. This one never manifested ever again. She wasn't depressed anymore. The blond was just unmoved by it now. She didn't care anymore.

She could have been an empty shell if it wasn't for Natsu's presence. He was always by her side. They even moved in together in the same apartment. Their friends moving in the neighboring complex. True to his promise, he shared all particular events with her. And they made it official to Mirajane's delight.

Their relationship was a slow burn.

They kissed rarely and expressed no desire to make love. Partly because Natsu didn't have a real need to do that, and partly because it reminded Lucy of her infertility. The man didn't want to see her unhappy, so he never brought it up. After all these years, Lucy becames okay with her condition, but she always had a sad flicker in her eyes. Lucy being Lucy, she was a hopeless romantic, so Natsu decided to pop the question, to her delight.

* * *

They married at 23 years old. He was a firefighter. She becames a novelist. Their friends were happy for spend their first night as a married couple and took each others virginity, slowly and passionately. She waited too long for that. He was so patient with her. Lucy knew she was lucky to have him with her. They moved in a middle sized house with Happy and their new dog, Plue. But even the house seemed too spacious for the two of them. The pink-haired man noticed it and decided to suggest something to her.

'Hey Lucy.'

'Mmm...' They were laying in bed on a peaceful night.

'Let's adopt.'

She lifted herself fast, turning rapidly to face her husband. 'You want to-to...' She was shocked. Sure, she was sad about being unable to have kids. But she never thought about adopting one. The more she thought about it, the more the idea appealed to her.

'I was thinking about it for a while already...' He gazed softly at her. 'I'm an adopted kid. Even if Igneel died, I was one of the lucky kids able to escape the system. So I wanted to adopt when I was of age to do so. I never brought it up to you to not sadden you. But now I think you need to have a child in this household.' Her eyes watered the more she listened to him. He really knew her, didn't he ? 'Even I this child won't be from our flesh, he will be loved with all our hearts.' She raised her hands to hide her tears, he lifted himself up, sitting next to her. He took her hands in his, revealing her wet face. 'So, what do you think ?' He asked hesitantly.

'Yes...' She whispered before smiling. 'I'd love to.'

* * *

After visiting a few orphanages, without telling to their friends, they focused their choice on a young girl.

Her name is Wendy Marvel.

Due to her shyness and excessive clumsiness, nobody wanted to adopt her. She is now twelve years old, an age when it is difficult to be adopted, because couples preferred to have toddler compared to pre-teens. She accepted her fate which was to live in the orphanage for the rest of her days. It was to her suprise that a young couple decided to adopt her.

Natsu and Lucy were immediatly smitten with this sweet girl. She reminded them of their young selves. Wendy will fit right in their group of friends. In spite of some awkward beginning, she ended up fitting right in their mismatched family. They got her her own pet, Carla, a white cat Happy was immediately smitten with. The gang loved her. And they discovered quickly she was an academic genius and an aspiring doctor.

All in all, life was good, but not for too long.

* * *

'You're fucking kidding me !'

This shout came from Natsu Dragneel, comfortably sitting on the couch in his living room, battling against Grey Fullbuster at Call Of Duty on their gaming console. It was girl's day and, while the girls where out shopping, the men decided to gather together to discuss, game, fight (?), waiting for their girls to return home.

'In your face Flamebrain ! Ga ha ha !' Grey laughed in the face of his rival, putting his win his head.

'Guys, seriously...' Jellal sighed. He was a childhood friend of Erza, now her husband, that they met while settling in Magnolia.

'Ghe hee... Salamander lost.' Gajeel sniggered.

'Not you too Gajeel !' Their host whined. Before they could bicker more, Natsu's phone went off, informing him the caller was Levy.

'Yeah Levy, what do you...'

'Not now Natsu!' She yelled from the other end of the line, panting. 'Lucy collapsed for no reasons. They are bringing her to the hospital now. Meet us here. Quick !' And she hung up, letting the man absorb the new.

'FUCK !' He shouted, running to the lobby and taking his vest and car keys.

'What's happening Natsu ?' Jellal asked urgently.

'Lucy is at the hospital !'

'Shit !'

And they took off to the Magnolia central hospital. When they arrived they met up with their girlfriends. Natsu immediately hugged Wendy, in tears, before asking what happened.

'She complained about some stomach ache since this morning, but it wasn't this severe and before we knew it, she was on the floot writhing in pain. We called the ambulance right after. And now here we are.' Erza explained calmly, hiding her anxiety the best she can.

They waited a few more minutes before a doctor went to meet them.

'Are you there for Lucy Dragneel ?' The pink-haired doctor, named Polyussika, asked the group.

'Yes. Is she okay ?' Mira was deeply worried for her friend.

'Who's the husband ?' She asked ignoring the question.

'I am.' Natsu answered, taking a step forward. 'What happened to Lucy ?'

'Come with me.'

He silently followed the doctor. His friends will have to wait. Lucy is more important. He followed the doctor, who was quiet, through the hallways. They arrived in front of a room, where he could see what was happening inside through a window. What he saw made his blood running cold. Lucy was laying on the hospital bed, plugged to differents engines, her face straining in pain. He rushed toward the glass, face twisted in worry.

'What does she have ?' He asked. Polyussika watched the young man staring at his wife in worry. She sighed. Humans...

'Your wife his healthy. Do not worry about that.'

'But she...'

'On the other hand, you are both in for a surprise.' He looked lost. She stepped inside the room, Natsu on her toes, Lucy looked up toward the newcomers. The blond smiled weakly at her husband.

'Natsu...'

'Lucy.'

He rushed at her side, taking her soft, sweaty hand in his. Polyussika stared at them before procceding to her diagnostic.

'I checked your files, Mrs Dragneel. I seems that you were dimmed unable to procreate. Is that right ?'

The woman's eyes shimmered in tears. 'Yes, it's true.' Natsu gazed at her. It was a taboo subject for them. Why was she asking ?

'It seems that your ovaries were atrophied, according to your files. But after making a X-ray of your stomach, I took notice that your left ovary was still able to produce some ovules, even if it seems that it rarely comes to term. Do you have regular menstruations ?'

'Hu ? Yes, but I don't see the link.'

'I see...' Natsu, who kept quiet till now, frowned at the doctor. 'It confirms my assumption.' She looked one last time at her file before looking at the young couple. 'It seems, young girl, that you had a denial of pregnancy.' Their eyes widened at her words. 'You are actually suffering from the firsts contractions, your baby is at term. Given your states, you only had 5% chances to carry it out. It's a real miracle in the medical field. You are a very lucky girl.' She stared in the teary eyes of the, now, future parents. 'We will ensure that this child will be born in good conditions. I will now let you in peace.' She stepped outside the room, closing the door for more privacy, letting the duo soaks in the news.

'Natsu...' The man turned toward his wife. Lucy was now openly crying. 'Natsu..' She sobbed. 'We're having a baby.' The new seeped into him. He smiled broadly. 'We're having a baby.' She hiccuped in joy.

'I will tell the others, okay ?' He jumped to his feet, ready to take off, when she grabbed his hands.

'Wait !' He stopped questioningly.

* * *

It has been 10 hours or so since Natsu disappeared in the halls with the doctor. The girls were worried to death, while the men were deep in thought of what happened to their friends. They raised their heads when they heard steps coming on their direction. Natsu emerged from the halls, a tired but happy look in his eyes. Mirajane and Levy were the first to jump on him to have answers.

'Natsu ! What happened to Lu-chan ?! Is she okay ? Why are you so tired ?'

With questions shots in all directions, Natsu was unable to tell them what happened. So he told them to follow him to Lucy's room. When they arrived in front of the bedroom's window, they gasped all together. Lucy was here, carrying a baby in her arms. They looked at Natsu for confirmation. He nodded, grinning. It was her baby. Their little bundle of joy. Wendy was overjoyed. She became a big sister. The others were happily crying. Their friends, who were unlucky in life, have finally had the happiness they deserved.

A little girl they named Nashi.


	6. Day 04 - Body language

**Here is day 4: Body language. I think it's the fluffiest one so far...**

 **Good reading!**

* * *

Body language

The ring resonnated in the hallway. All students came out of their classrooms. It was lunch time. One student was running, dodging every teens in his way. Natsu Dragneel was in a hurry. He has to meet his bestfriend in the courtyard. It's really a pain in the ass to not have the sames classes. He don't see her apart from lunch and homeroom. He rushes toward the cherry-blossom trees. Here she was. In all her cute glory.

'Luucyyyy !' He shouted, waving wildly his arm.

A girl near a tree turned swiftly as she heard her name being called. She is dressed in the Fairy Tail's uniform : a short grey pleated skirt, a white shirt under a beige long-slived cardigan, too long for her as her hands were covered by it, and a red bow tied around her collar. She waved back. Her smile always brightened his day. She is a sunshine in this hellish school.

'Ready to meet the others ?' He asked gasping for air.

She nodded happily, taking out a bottle of water from her schoolbag and hold it out to him. He took it before swallowing half the bottle in one gulp. After he regained his breath, they went to the cafeteria to pay for their lunch before trying to find the rest of their group of friends. As they passed some students, Natsu heard whispers all around him.

'It's them.'

'Yeah.. The blond one's...'

'Cute.'

'Poor girl.'

This last sentence made Lucy flinch. Natsu glared at the culprit, putting his arm around the girl's shoulder, hurrying her to the meeting point of their gang. Natsu Dragneel is the famous clown of the whole school. Not a day goes by without him playing a trick all around the institution. He is also famous for his streets fighting and his awards in many MMA tournaments. His only sensible points were his friends, his family, his cat Happy and Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia is a popular girl because of her intelligence, her cuteness and one other thing which is sadder to explain. She's currently second place in the students' general classification.

'Natsuu ! Lu-chaaann !'

The duo reached their group, they were sitting underneath the giant Oak tree in the park connected to the school.

Fairy Tail was no ordinary school. It celebrated its hundredth anniversary that year. It was the oldest school present on Fiore's ground. It has many different buildings, somes old and somes new to respond to the needs of today society. It is the pride and joy of their headmaster, also called Gramps, who made sure that they are elected Fiore's number one school every years. The students here are all social cases, to takes in the good way. They are all weird in their own way. Their misfitness contributed to their reputation.

This reputation is maintained mostly thanks to Natsu and Lucy's group. They call themselves 'The Fairies' in honor of the school's name. Each of them have a favorite subject :

Erza Scarlet is the class representative as well as the captain of the Kendo club, who has an uttermost love of justice. She's placed in third position in the students' general classification. Jellal Fernandez is the Vice-president of the student council, he is a mature man and born leader. Mirajane Strauss is the President of the student council, she is a cheerful girl who work part-time for the Sorcerer Magazine as a model, and also as a bartender in the local bar. Her face is an icon to all teenagers. Elfman Strauss, little brother of Mirajane, is a true MAN and a really good cook. He is part of a cooking club. Lisanna Strauss, last born of the Strauss' sinblings, is an animals lover. She also love being a cheerleader and an accomplished biologist. She is also Natsu's childhood friend. Gajeel Redfox is the resident delinquent. He is a bad singer, but a good mechanic. He can repair anything. Levy McGarden is the bookworm of the school, number one of the students' general classification because of her genius mastermind. She know how to read and speak twelves languages. Wendy Marvel is a twelve years old genius who skipped many grades. She is an aspiring doctor and Polyussika's, the school's nurse, apprentice. Cana Alberona is the famous drunkard of the school. She's never seen without a bottle of alcohol in her hands. She is also the daughter of one of their teachers : Guildarts Clive. Juvia Lockser is the captain of the swimming team and the one and only stalker of Grey Fullbuster, who is the star of the hockey and soccer team. He is also known for fighting constantly with Natsu and Gajeel.

That's what they are doing right now.

'Natsu ! Grey ! Are you fighting ?' Erza's bossy tone made them shiver.

'No, absolutely not Erza. Ah ah ah !' Grey cowardly laughed. This woman was the scariest person ever.

'What are you talking about, Erza ?' Natsu said, already sitting next to Lucy, munching away on his sandwich. Lucy silently giggled at his antics. He is the funniest guy she ever met, and she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. He saved her from loneliness and introduced her in a world of fun and laugher twenty-four seven. She can't thank him enough. But she never told him. Why ?

Because she's mute.

She can't talk. Ever. Yet, he understand her like no other. Natsu always understood her since their first meeting. It was an ordinary day at the port town of Hargeon... Lucy was trying to reach the train station but she was completely, utterly, lost. She couldn't talk to anyone, because of her condition, so she ended up sitting alone and in despair on a bench. A thug came to bother her. She couldn't brush him off and was more and more creeped out. Natsu came to her rescue. She wanted to thank him by buying him lunch and her understood that without hearing her voice.

Even today, she doesn't know how he does it. He understands any of her desires without her writing to him or speaking, which she is unable to do. He never answered this question and kept being at her sides. He gradually became her translator when she wanted to talk to others. They found it so cute that Natsu and Lucy were called a golden couple, to the demon matchmaker Mirajane's delight, despite being only good friends. They aren't a couple even if everybody can sense some sort of tension between them. The two teenagers are inseparable. So now a question dwelled in the mind of their friends. How will they manage when they quit school ? It's not likely they will go to the same universities.

Graduation arrives quickly. They don't have many days left before they part with the other. But before thinking about Graduation, they are still exams to pass and Prom. The last Prom of their life. It is sad and at the same time wonderful. It's the opportunity to dress to impress. The girls are especially overjoyed by that fact, to the boys horror.

'Girls ! We have to go shopping right now ! Otherwise all the best dresses will already be sold.' Mirajane is estatic. It's the perfect chance to metamorphose her girl friends into real beautiful goddesses.

'You're right Mira.' Erza approved. 'We will meet after class to go shopping. Any objection ?'

'No.'

'Nope.'

'Absolutely not.'

'Cheers!'

'Grey-sama..'

'And you Lucy ?'

The young girl nodded, grinning widely, affirming her consent.

'Okay ! It's decided. We will go shopping after school.' Mira declared. The boys groaned in disappointment.

Lunch time ended quickly after this discussion. The boys were also going to the mall to shop for their tux. They fixed the meeting at four in the afternoon in front of the school's gates. The day passed quickly and before they knew it, the boys and the girls were parted into two groups to go search their evening dresses.

'Yoooo ! Lucy. Look at this magnificence ! This dress will suit you best.'

'You're crazy Kanna ! This dress is too skimpy for her. She is modest with her clothing. She needs something gorgeous and not too revealing.' Levy retorted. She brought up two dresses, the blond-haired student tried them on under her instruction. The first one is a knee-leng sky blue dress which covered only one shoulder, revealing the other. It is accompanied by a thin golden belt and blue detachable sleeves. It is pretty but she doesn't like it particularly. The second one is long red coktail dress, reaching her feet. With further inspection, Lucy noticed that it is in fact an halter-neck dress, revealing her bare back for all to see. She flushed hard. It is too much for her. She rushed into the changing room, once she closed the curtain she discarded the dress, dressing in her everydays clothes.

She comes out to a fight between all her friends. They already found their dress, but they find nothing that suit her. She sighed. It is a waste of time. It's not like she was particularly motivated to go to these formal events, it reminded her of some traumatic events in her childhood. She slapped her face. Now is not the moment to remember these events. Past is past. She has to embrace the present time, like Natsu told her.

'Why are you slapping yourself.' She jumped at the new voice. Natsu was behind her with the other boys. It seems that they have already chosen their suits. It's true that men take less time than girls in the principle of chosing clothes. 'So...' She tensed when he started again. 'You didn't find any dress.' Again he know her problems before she even tried to 'tell' him.

She begin to gesticulate in every way, trying to concede her feelings to him, her facial expressions varying in accordance with her gestures. To Natsu, it always takes the apparence of a quiet dance, conveying her thoughts, feelings and opinions in a unique language only he has access to.

'I see...' He takes his chin between his fingers. 'What would suit you the best ?' He muttered glancing around the shop. Nothing really appealed to him. Lucy is prude girl. Today's clothes don't really fit her that well. She is more of a natural beauty than all those fakes, artificial girls who use make-up and exhibit their flauntless bodies. Simple clothing were always her strong point.

The teen took his friend's hand and led her away from the shop, leaving the group arguing the choices of dresses.

Natsu wasn't sure were to begin but he had an idea. He brought her to a lone shop at the end of the mall. This shop wasn't very popular to teenagers but he liked what they did. He stepped inside, the bell ring resonated in the empty shop. Lucy looked around. The inside of this store is lovely. Red Persian carpets littered the walls, all differents from the others, and clothes of all sorts were displayed on the shelves. Natsu tugged her toward an aisle and he began to rummage among differents type of soft goods.

'The best I can do is create you a dress to your liking. It's all you could hope from a futur stylist after all. Right ?' He looked at her over his shoulder, grinning, before returning to his rummaging. He was startled by the back hug from his friend. She cuddled to him before joining him for the choice of tissues.

They reunited with their friends after they had chosen three various tissues. Before parting, Natsu promised her to have her dress done the day before the dance. The girls swooned at his message. Few people know that Natsu Dragneel is a talented stylist. He rarely made people benefits from his creations, the only exception being Lucy Heartfilia. She is his muse. He always say it to whom wants to hear it. And she gladly wear anything he provides her. It is always to her liking.

Lucy was the unique model Natsu wanted for his creations. Partly because his creations were invented for her and nobody else, otherwise he would ask the others people who inspired him for this or that, and gives them his creations afterward. They even joined in a fashion contest a month ago. The first prize was an invitation to get in the prestigious Alvarez University, which gather the top futur stylists who will design tomorrow's trend. He participated as the stylist, obviously, and Lucy as the model. She seems to have left a good effect on the jury. Natsu isn't really interested by the prize, because he is certain he won't have it and because he doesn't want to leave Lucy behind. He'd does that if he was accepted, but he won't so no big deal. Right ?

Exams passed without neither of them knowing. It was Prom's day and the girls met at Lucy's to change and make themselves beautiful.

'Lu-chaaann ! You ready yet ?'

'Let her dress in peace, Levy. You know she always takes more time to dress when it's one of Natsu's creations.' Mira scolded the blue-haired girl.

'I know.' She pouted. 'But I want to see what Natsu made this time !' She whined.

'He does incredible things every times.' Erza sighed. 'I kept this one dress he made for me. Even if I don't fit in anymore...'

'Love Rival is lucky Natsu-san provides her with such wonder every times.'

'You are right Juvia-san.'

'You have some of his creations too, haven't you Wendy ?'

'A-anoo...' The twelve years old flushed in embarrasment.

'Wow.'

All heads turned at the exclamation of the white-haired sisters. They all gasped at the gorgeous vision. Lucy Heartfilia stepped out of her bedroom, wearing the most beautiful dress they have seen in their lives. Natsu really unleashed himself this time. The dress was mostly red but with streaks of golden embroideries. Handmade obviously. It was a long-sleeved dress, reaching her feet, but the sleeves were cutted out at her shoulders, letting them bare. They were covered by a sort of stole, directly sew to the back of the dress. The skirt was cut at the center, going on her sides, revealing a underskirt saffron colored. She twirled one time. Two times. It's like she's on fire. The colors blending perfectly with each others. Her hair are let loose with littles roman braids on her sides, joining behind her head. She wear red flats shoes she bought for the occasion. All in all, she was the most breathtaking sight they'd seen in a long time.

The girl took in her hands her little board and wrote something on it.

 _'Thank you Lisanna for bringing my dress here. I was beginning to think Natsu didn't finished in time.'_

'Oh, you're welcome. He was just... occupied. So he called me to bring you your dress. Don't worry.' She assured in front of her worried friend. 'Crap !' She thought. 'He made me promise I wouldn't tell anything before he does.'

'Soooo... Shall we go, girls ?' Erza interrupted.

'Yeah ! Party !' Cana shouted.

The left for Prom in a good mood. They arrived last. The boys being in the gymnasium for thirty minutes already.

'Maaan ! The girls really take their time. Don't you think Flamebrain ?' Grey, who have already discarded his suit and shirt, asked to his rival. 'Oy Natsu. Why are you mopping since earlier ?'

'It is not MAN to mope for nothing !'

'Are you alright Natsu ?' Jellal asked.

The pink-haired boy sighed before nodding to his friends. 'Don't worry guys.' He smiled faintly. 'There is just something in my mind.'

'Ouch ! Don't think too much. You will lose the little brain left you have.' Gajeel snickered.

'What did you say Bolt-for-brain ?!'

'Did I heard fighting ?' The new voice petrified the boys in an instant.

In fact, all people in the gymnasium stopped chattering to look at the girls who entered. Particulary one. Lucy was the center of the attention. Her dress captivated all eyes. 'She is in fire', they all thought. Instantly, whispers about the origin of the dress made their way to Natsu's ears. Pricey shops, private stylist, unique piece... They weren't so far from the truth.

'Lucy ! What an amazing dress !'

'You are beautiful.'

The girl received compliments after compliments. All students came to praise her dress. She danced on a few songs with her friends. Some of them are at the buffet. Some are still dancing. Lisanna went to the bathroom. But never the designer deigned look at her. It isn't normal. She approached her pink-haired friend, leaning nonchalantly on a wall, and put her hand on his shoulder. He jolted in shock, locking eyes with her immediatly.

'Lu-Lucy ?'

She furrowed her brows at the lack of attention. He is troubled by something. The entire group stopped their activities and chat to join them. She looked pleadingly into his eyes, asking for answers. It was the first time since he knows her that he wanted to have the guts to tell her no. But he is unable to do that to her.

Sighing, the boy looked at each of his friends, before dropping his head. How will they react to this ?

'You remember the fashion contest we participated in with Lucy ?' They all nodded at his question. A feeling of dread installed itself in their guts. 'Well... I received a letter this morning.' Their eyes widened. 'I got first place in the contest. They are inviting me to go to Alvarez University.' He finished, dropping the bomb on his friends.

They all reacted at the same time, turning to see Lucy's reaction. Her eyes were so wide and her mouth open in shock. No. He will abandon her. Like her mother. Like her father. She thought he would be there. Always... Her bangs covering her eyes, she spinned before sprinting out of the gymnasium, under the bewildered stares of her classmates.

'Lucy wait !'

Too late. She already fled from him. He didn't hesitate to go after her, passing Lisanna in his haste. He ran all around the school before going to the park.

He was now facing her quivering form. She was sitting on a bench. She didn't want to look into his eyes. Her arms embraced her cold body. He sighed before gently lifting her head with his fingers under her chin. She was forced to look up into his serious eyes. An hiccup passed through her lips, prompting him to hug her with ardor, engulfing her in his own warmth. The wet feeling on his shirt and her quivering body informed him she was crying.

'I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't know you were so against me leaving.' He whispered against her ear.

She nodded neagatively. It wasn't that she was against it. She was just scared to be away from him, and he understand that. He was also scared of leaving her alone. Sure, she wouldn't really be alone. The rest of her friends were here. But even they have difficulty to understand her body language. It didn't help she was far from knowing sign language completely. She relied too much on him and didn't focused enough on her practice.

'What can I do ? I don't want to leave you but I also don't want to reject this opportunity... I'm lost Lucy.' His voice quivered. 'I don't know what to do.'

'Natsu ! Lucy !'

They jumped apart, spinning rapidly toward the source of the voice. It was Lisanna. Lucy wiped her eyes and Natsu fidgeted nervously. She was running toward them, a piece of paper in her hands.

'Lisanna ? What's happening ?' Natsu questionned, taken off by her appearance. The girl panted when she reached the duo, hands on her knee, before she straightened up suddenly.

'Idiot !' She yelled at her childhood friend. This one was startled by the insult. What did he do ? 'You didn't read the entire paper ! You moron !'

'Whaa... What paper ?'

'This one !' And she thrusted the paper, angrily, on his chest. He took it from her hand and read the contents.

'But that's...'

'Yes ! It's your stupid admission letter ! And you were oh so joyous to be admitted that you didn't read the end !'

'The.. end ?' He returned swiftly to his reading. When he reached the end of the letter, his eyes widened and he gapped.

 _...would be honored to accept Lucy Heartfilia by your side..._

'Lu-Lucy...' He turned, tense, in her direction, waving wobbly the paper. 'They want you as well.'

She tilted her head to the side.

'The-They want you t-to come with m-me to Alvarez, as a model.' He smiled bashfully.

She gasped, hands coming to her mouth, tears threatening to fall. She can stay with him after all ? It isn't a dream ? She can stay with him ! She jumped into his arms, him spinning her, overjoyed by the new. They were so into their own little world that they didn't noticed Lisanna disappearing to give them privacy.

She pushed him gently away from her. He stared at her shocked. The girl took out her phone and typed quickly on it before turning it toward him.

 _'Why ?'_ She wrote. He knew what she was talking about. Perhaps it's time to give away his secret.

'Because your body talk for you.' He answers, eyes hooded with affection. 'Your body explains more than any words could have said.' He gazed into her shimmering eyes. 'You don't have to say anything for me to understand what you want. One look is sufficient.' He sighed. 'I always had the talent to read people by their behavior, even if they talk. But you, who don't have the gift of speech, express so much with your body. It's a whole new level. I was so curious to learn all of these expressions that I wanted to be your friend right away. Every mimicking, every gestures, everything coming from you was always new. I don't get tired of you. Ever. I don't ever want to leave you, so I won't leave you and you won't leave me. Right ?' He smiled despite the tears threatening to escape from his eyes. He really wasn't one for sentimentalism.

Tears falled from her eyes in the form of waterfalls. She wiped them, smearing her mascara in the process. Her lips trembled under her sobs. He is here with her. Always.

Natsu sighed tiredly. 'I should have told you a long time ago, but...'

He took her hands in his, gazing softly at this girl in front of him. Even with her ruined make-up, she is so pretty.

'I think I'm in love with you Lucy.' He whispered. 'I don't know when... or even why. But I know it's a love coming from deep inside my heart.'

She gasped, lips trembling under her emotions, before jumping into his arms, tears in her eyes, betraying the flow of emotions she gives off. She is so happy. He embraced her in return. She accepted his feelings. He smiled happily.

They will follow their journey together after all.


	7. Day 05 - Mask

**Here is day 5: Mask.** **This one-shot makes me think about another one of my ideas of stories.**

 **Warning: contain nudity, violence(?) and forcing. (I don't really know if it can be considered that. But I warned you.)**

 **Good reading!**

* * *

Mask

Under a mask of cruelty. He was human.

Under a mask of apathy. He was curious.

This shivering creature is what they called a fairy.

She is much too big, unlike what he heard about them from his subjects, she is human sized and a little to bright to his taste. Golden hair, big breasts, deep brown eyes... He liked these eyes. Perhaps he won't kill her. Just to have the pleasure to stare in these depht all day long. Yeah... It's a good idea.

* * *

She was scared.. No ! Down right terrified.

She was captured by the evilest beings you could find on earth : demons. And now she was face-down in front of the King of Demons himself as a 'present'. His presence itself makes her shiver to the bone. Did they attacked the village ? Are her friends safe ? Will she see them ever again ?

All these questions spinned in her head, making her dizzy. She will die. There is no doubt about it. She will die at the hands of these filthy beings : the demons. She hears their voices grumbling about what they will do of her... She wants to throw up. The demon realm give off a foul odor, and the demons are discussing the best way to cook her under her nose. It's disgusting. She doesn't want to die roasted or slowly boiled.

Sharp claws grasped her head, lifting her body like it weighed nothing, her feet don't touch the floor anymore. She's hanging in the air, the claw crushing her head in the process. She groaned, her consciousness vanishing with the pain.

* * *

She woke up in a king sized bed. Her mind registered three things :

1\. The sheets are heavenly soft.

2\. She is absolutely naked.

3\. Deep black eyes are staring at her from not even 5 centimeters away.

Her mouth parted to let out a scream but a warm calloused hand covered it before it could be released. Her body trashed, trying to escape from the bed. She fell off the bed in great crash. The demon, she's absolutely sure it's a demon in human form, lifted himself on his elbows looking down at the naked fairy. His eyes feasted on this more than pleasant view. Flushing, she grabbed the red sheets to cover her body. He growled at her action. The growl further scaring the poor fairy, she backed away until she hit the wall. The demon stood up from the bed, shamelessly displaying his body to her. He walked toward her. She shrinked in fear when his feet reached hers. He held out his hand and riped the sheet from her before taking her left arm in his grasp, forcing the girl to stand up. Now at eyes level, she noticed his strange pink hair and his eyes which held no cruelty in them. In fact, he seemed curious more than anything else.

'A-Ah ! Hem...' She voiced out without really wanting to.

His eyes widened in wonder. Her voice was melodious, really soothing to hear, and it was refreshing to hear anything else other than the usual growls, groans and scratchy voices of his subjects. Even the demonesses doesn't have such high pitched tone. He was really curious now.

'Speak.' His tone wasn't harsh or wicked. It was warm and a little rough. Very pleasant to hear.

'W-Wha-at ?...'

'Speak again. I want to hear your voice.'

'A-Ah, oh... O-kay... b-but could I h-have clothes p-please ?'

He looked questioningly at her body. She flushed in embarrasment, trying to cover her breasts with her valid hand, the other still in the grasp of the demon. He released her and walked toward his wardrobe. She tried to look for an escape but he beats her to it.

'Don't try to escape.' She jolted at his stern voice while he rummaged in his wardrobe. 'If you go out of this room.. All type of demons will be ready to torture, kill and eat you. Plus I disabled your wings. You won't be able to fly if you try to jump off the windows.' She gasped in horror.

He grinned at his achievement. He achieved a spell he always failed at to disable her wings. To her, his grin was cruel. She was bereft of a part of her. Now that she looked at them, she noted they lost their usual glow. They were a dull grey, not even a speck of gold remained.

A black shirt made its way on her head, covering her face. She fumbled with it, trying to worm herself out of it. She took it out at arm length, checking its size. It should cover her up to her thigh or so. The blond-haired fairy slipped it on, buttoning the front. It's a shame she covered these delicious titties, but she seemed shy and prude, always covering herself with her arms.

'Don't force her to do anything she doesn't want !' He scolded himself inwardly.

She dressed quickly, not wanting to offer him a show anymore, and looked at his body. He was still in the nude.

'He is shameless ! Who does he think he is ? A stripper !' She blushed. 'Still, these abs and taunt muscles...' She snapped out of it before he finds her drooling over his body.

'I asked you to speak, you know...'

'Kya !'

He appeared near her face in an instant. His stare transfixed into her brown depht. Yep ! He liked these eyes very much.

'One thing. If you're alive, it's only because I'm bored to death and you have pretty eyes, and now that you're awake... You also have a beautiful voice.' His nose brushed against hers. His lips so close to hers. She shivered in... What ? Fear ? Excitement ? 'Your part is to entertain me. You will follow me everywhere I go, obey every orders I make, and don't ever think about parting company with me. Otherwise I would be compelled to rip your beautiful wings off your back.'

She shivered in fear. His look told her he is able to do such heartless things. And she thought he was different from other demons.

'Who are you ?' She whispered, eyes dimmed in surrender.

'Me ? I am the King of Demons. The strongest of all. My name is END : Etherias Natsu Dragneel, but you will call me by my second name.' He cooed to her submission. A simple fairy can't do anything against him. Eyes twinkling in amusement, he opened his mouth once more. 'You will now debut your first day as my personal slave.' And to these words he kissed her.

* * *

A few months have passed since Lucy became Natsu's slave. He forced her to reveal him her name after a few day. She didn't liked it when he called her 'Blondie'. Even if he called her a slave, Lucy had the impression to be more of a friend than an ordinary slave. She could discuss with him, eat at her heart's content, ask things to him, etc... He answered to all of her wishes. Except one. She pleaded many times but he refused to give her back her wings. Sure they are physically here, but she can't fly. A fairy who can't fly. She would be the laughingstock of her village if she returned without the capacity of flying. This situation plumbed her usually cheerful spirit. Even with being in the demon realm, surrounded by her natural predators, she could be high-spirited. But her inability to fly made her sad.

Natsu takes notice of her dimmed spirit. He would gladly give her wings back if he could. But he was terrified at the idea that she could flee from his room. She can't pass by the halls and the courtyard. They are infested by demons of all sorts. Her only chance would be from his room. He doesn't want her to go.

One night, after taking part of his daily routine as a king and spending the rest of his time 'playing' with Lucy. He was suddendly striken by an idea. He took the girl in his arms, to her complaint, opened the grand window and jumped. His wings sprouted out of his back and he took off flying in direction of the woods.

The air lashing to her face. This feeling of freedom. She can live it again.. in the arms of her supposed Master. He flew them over the clouds and she could the stars. She didn't see them for so long ! The demon realm was protected from the sun and the stars by an thick fence made of dark clouds, they doesn't see the sky at all. Only clouds. Everydays. It was boring according to Natsu. Which prompted Lucy to ask him why he was so different from the other demons. He droped them into a clearing.

'Ah that, it's because I'm a human originally.'

'Whaaaat !' She shouted in disbelief. 'But you're the King of Demons. You're supposed to be the cruelest demon ever and...' She continued ranting about his legend. He laughed at it, because half of it was totally false.

'Bwaaa ah ah ah ah ! Like I killed all these people. I never killed anybody in my entire life.'

'W-What ? But how ?'

'Oh, it's obvious that my subjects go around killing people when they feel like it.'

'W-Whaa...'

'I never wanted this title actually.' He sighed tiredly, a faint smile on his lips. 'It was my big brother that wanted it. He resurrected me as a demon so that they had a king to lead them. But what I absolutely want is to go on an adventure. Traveling all around the world to see new things.' He exclaimed in joy. 'But I'm stuck in this castle forever.'

'Why ? Natsu I don't understand. What could possibly oblige you to stay in this place you obviously hate.'

'Because of you.'

'M-Me...'

'No. All of you.' He looked into her eyes. 'If I was to disappear, my subjects wouldn't hesitate one second to declare war on the world and the others species.'

She gasped in shock. This demon, who is usually the worst egoist on the planet, deprive himself of all his dreams to avoid a war between the different species. Avoiding, in the process, unnecessary deaths. She sniffed before jumping into his arms, embracing this man inside a demon shell, and sobbing for his suffering.

'You don't have to cry Lucy. I'm used to it now.'

'No.' She pushed him away. 'No, you're not used to it. You crave adventures, it's evident. And I will give them to you.'

'What ?'

'Run away with me.'

He gapped at her declaration. 'You whaaaat !'

'Run away with me.' She affirmed.

'But if I does that, you will all...'

'Doesn't matter...' She flipped her hair off her shoulder. 'Don't underestimate human peoples and the fairies. And also don't underestimate dragons, mermaids, pixies...' She counted on her fingers.

He slapped his hand on her mouth, chuckling lightly. 'Okay. Understood. I will go with you.' She opened her mouth to speak again. 'But...' She closed again.' No adventures before destroying the demons. Okay ?' He grinned.

'Yay !' She jumped in the air.

The two of them took off in the opposite direction of the Demon's Realm. Next destination : Magnolia, city of the fairies.

'Could you give my wings back now, Natsu ?'

'Hmmm... I don't know how.'

'NATSU !'

He was just a curious boy under a mask after all.


	8. Day 06 - Tattoo

**Here is day 6: Tattoo. I'm not sure about this one...**

 **Good reading!**

* * *

Tattoo

'Natsu wait !'

'Speed up Lucy !'

The two college students are running late for their meeting at the tattoo parlor. That's it ! They finally decided to have their first tattoo together. They didn't spoke about it to anyone. They want it to be a surprise. It means so much to them after all...

Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia are best friends since their second year of high school, when the blond girl transferred right in the middle of the school year.

High school isn't their best memory. The weren't part of the popular crowd, or the crowd altogether, because of their apparences and dark pasts. They weren't supposed to meet at all, but they did and it saved them.

'Here we are !'

Crush Tattoos, the name of the most famous tattoo parlor in all Magnolia, is usually closed on Wednesdays but it has its perks to be friend with the boss.

'Yo Gildarts !' Natsu shouted all in smashing open the front door.

'Natsu ! I already told you to pass by the back door when we're closed !' An orange-haired man turned away from a desk, looking at the source of noises, grumbling because he failed a new art piece thanks to his protégé.

Gildarts Clive is a friend of Natsu, despite being older than him by twenty years or so, and also his teacher of MMA and boxing. He pratically took care of the little runt when he was a child. He often visited the boy when he lived in another town. He even moved his MMA and boxing school when the pink-haired boy moved here. Natsu gave him a really hard time a few years ago. But now thanks to his beautiful friend, he knows it's her who quelled the boy's unbearable temper tantrums and ubiquitous wrath, the pink-haired young man became a happy-go-lucky person again.

'Ah sorry... I thought that since we were getting tattoos today, you were exceptionally open.'

'No, absolutely not. Today, it's only about you.'

'Eh ?'

'I will focus on your tattoos and only your tattoos. You can choose the most difficult ones, I don't mind.' He smiled at the duo. 'You fully deserve my best treatments.'

'Thanks Gildarts-san.' Lucy bowed gratefully.

'No need to bow, girl. I already told you that.' He messed her hair before turning toward Natsu. 'So... What tattoo do you want ?'

* * *

'You ready ? Natsu ?'

'Yeah, you can do it Gildarts.' The young man grinned before relaxing. He didn't have to relax more than that. He was pretty calm, partly because of the soft hand grasping his left hand in its.

The needle pierced his skin. The slight pain forced out memories from his past.

 _The rain falls hard on the pavement. A lone silhouette stand in the middle of a carnage. Every single one of these assholes have fainted. He fighted them all at once. He was alone against ten high school seniors and he, a mere middle school senior, triumphed in the prospect of beating them all out. Why doesn't he feel content ? He should feel some sort of fullfillment for beating older people. But no. He doesn't feel anything but anger. It angered him more. Sirens are approaching quickly his location. So he took off running past the bodies. If he hated something more than the cops, these hateful bastards, it would be the new of the century. He won't let them have the pleasure to throw him in juvie._

The pain lessened a bit. A sharp turn of the needle made him bit his lips up to the blood.

 _'It's him...'_

 _'… juvenile delinquent...'_

 _'What's with the pink hair ?'_

 _'Freak.'_

 _'Monster.'_

 _'He has beaten up high schoolers when he was just fourteen.'_

 _'Why isn't he in juvie ?'_

 _He keeps walking in the middle of this hateful crowd. What would he give to shut them up for only a day. Natsu Dragneel is the delinquent of the school. Many rumors follow him since his childhood. It isn't his fault he has anger problems. People don't understand him, criticize him, judge him before knowing him, make fun of him... It was expected he cracked under the pressure. He was a sweet boy, when his family was still alive. When they died, his adoptive father was there to comfort him, but he disappeared and was found dead recently. Natsu had anger management problems since, and was more on the edge since the new was released. He settled on his chair and waited the teacher, bored._

 _'Please class, sit down.' The teacher entered and stand by his desk. 'I have some news for you...'_

The pain was here, so he focused on the hand gripping firmly his.

 _This girl is a pain in the ass. She is weird. It's been a month since the girl entered this school. She is the talk of the school, to his happiness. A month without being the core subject of the school's discussion was peace. He never interacted with her personally. Thanks god ! He listened to rumors : she is a freak, being a snobbish Daddy girl, never talking with anyone._

 _'Snif...'_

 _He tensed as the sound reached his ears. Nobody had ever wanted to go to the rooftop. They all know it was his hideout. He glared at the person at the door. A blond-haired girl... Crying. This was the new girl._

'Ok ! This will be all for this hour. Lucy, it's your turn. We will resume after the ink dries.'

'Ok... You ready Lucy ?'

'As fine as I can, Natsu...' She smiled nervously.

'Don't worry. You will become used to it after a few minutes.'

' 'kay...'

She sat down on the chair. Gildarts approached carefully the needle. She chose one of the most painful zone of her body for her tattoo. The needle peirced her skin, remembering her of something else.

 _She's scared. In fact, she's scared of everything. It's not normal. She finally escaped from **his** influence. **He** won't be able to follow her where **he** is. But she's so scared. Those who examined her, after the whole event ended, diagnosed a bad case of PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder) and social anxiety. She was always nervous around people and what **he** did to her has done nothing but estranging her from the world._

 _She moved away from the town she lived in since birth. Nothing retained her here. But her name followed. Nobody was aware of what she lived. She didn't want to. But her family status remained and with that the cold stare from people also remained. Her new city was bigger and the amount of people scared her. Will she fit in ?_

 _Apparently, nobody wanted to know her. The first time the teacher introduced her, the curious stare tranformed into glare, without her being able to do something. She heard the rumors about her growing. She couldn't do anything about it. She was too scared to speak to last straw has been when some of her classmates insulted her loudly in the cafeteria, the whole school followed after and she couldn't take it. In the end, **he** was right. She was nothing. She was no use. She could die for all they care. She climbed the stairs to the rooftop, ready to end it all._

 _It was here she met him for the first time._

The needle stopped. She opened her eyes to look into those of her bestfriend. He was smiling proudly at her. He knows how she's scared of sharp objects. The two of them switched place before Gildarts proceeded on Natsu once more. It went on again.

 _After their first meeting on the roof, when he shouted at her it was his territory, that she wasn't supposed to climb here without wanting a beating on his behalf and she collapsed in tears with him watching her break down stunned. Their relationship was unsteady. They shared their names on the third week. Despite being the two outcasts of the school, they never heard each others names. Natsu tolerated her presence in his hideout because she made herself as little as she could, and she always brought snacks he stole from her grasp._

 _They doesn't talk apart from lunchtime when they meet at the rooftop. He keeps beating up people after school, during his MMA and boxing club with Gildarts, and also in the streets when thugs want to fight the rumored unbeatable Salamander. But one single event changed his steady life..._

 _He saved her. He saved Lucy from an aggression. It was the first time ever he felt content with his beating. Why ? To thanks him and treat to his wounds, she pulled him over her cheap apartment. He was shocked to see she didn't lived in the wealth the rumors talked about._

 _It was the night they really opened up to the other._

* * *

 _He was an orphan who brought bad luck apparently. He has unatural pink hair according to the shitty teachers. He has anger management problem since his family and foster father died. He hate the entire world, he said._

 _She was a decayed beauty. Her father made her seem useless to other and made of her the tool **he** wanted. She was abused. **He** beat her down multiple times : burned her skin with cigars, whipped her with **his** belt, drowning her in the fountain, and so on... The police learnt it and confined **him** after a hard case was opened. She was the main witness. But because of her inability to be with others, **he** locked her up in his mansion after all, the trial was difficult. It was finally proven that **he** made her mentaly unstable to the society and the proofs were still mostly on her skin._

* * *

 _Since that day, the duo hanged out together, ignoring the stupefied stare of the school. They kept that up during their third and fourth year of high school. He discovered a nerdy, kind and mentally strong girl. She discovered a smart despite the apparences, rowdy and passionate boy. In reality, they were the exact opposite of what the rumors talked about. The only true thing was their mental problems._

 _He would be on edge and crack. She would cry in fear of violence. He would calm down and apologize to her. It was their routine. To forget about the world outside, they would lock themselves in the blonde apartment and watch movies, play games, sleep together... Yeah ! They dimmed necessary to have sex together as friends to overcomes their insecurities._

 _But one day was more violent than ever..._

* * *

 _He was madder than all she had seen before. He shouted at her, break things on his way. He finally broke after all these years, because he thought she is abandonning him for another. The last straw was when he punched the wall next to her head. Terrified, she ran away from her own apartment, letting him stare in disbelief at his own hands. He had wanted to punch her... No ! He punched the wall. He made her flee from him. NO ! He doesn't want her to leave. He's nothing without her._

 _He ran after her._

 _She has already distanced herself of her street. Panting, the girl realised she was lost in a gruesome district. One of those Natsu was usually in search of fighting. She turned back, retracing her steps, leading her to the park. Some elders were here. A group of thugs approached her with bad intention. Scared, she tried to run away but they grabbed her before she could. She struggled against them. The men ripped her clothes apart, their intention now evident. She closed her eyes and yelled the name of the one person she wanted right now._

 _'NATSU !'_

 _Sound of battles echoed in her ears before she felt a vest being carefully posed on her shoulders. She opened her eyes to the crying ones of Natsu. He hugged her hard._

 _'Don't ever do that again.' His voice trembled with emotions. 'I was so scared.' He moaned. 'So scared...'_

 _The cops arrived soon after, alerted by a pedestrian, they took them with the thugs to have their depositions._

 _After this episode, Natsu decided to calm down once and for all. He didn't want to lose her again because of his stupid anger management problem. He officialy asked her to date him. No sexfriend ever again. She broke out of her shell when they moved in a new city : Magnolia. They met new friends and signed in the local university. Lucy wanted to be an author. Natsu wanted to become a cop, ironically._

* * *

'Okay ! Finished ! For the both of you.'

The young couple observed each others new tattoos. A black, with streaks of red, dragon curled around his right shoulder : symbol of his past as the Salamander, it was also the symbol of his love of dragons he inherited of his foster father. It was his will to become a fierce protector of what he find right and of his loved ones. A three stars constellation on the back of her right hand : symbol of her past with her late loving mom before she left her with **him** , it was the sign that there are always a little light in the dark like a star in the night sky. She won't ever give up on life again. If Natsu hadn't been on the rooftop that day... They smiled at the other.

It is a new step in their recovery.

A new step for a bright future.

Their tattoos are the symbols of their will.


	9. Day 07 - Intertwined

**Here is day 7: Intertwined. Last day already!**

 **Good reading!**

* * *

Intertwined

'LUCY !'

'Natsu !'

'Come ooon !'

* * *

This opponent was stronger than they thought. Not only did he kidnapped all celestial wizards in the world, including Lucy, but he also stole all celestial spirits keys existing in the world. His final goal was to cut all connections between the Celestial Spirit World and Earthland. Fairy Tail isn't one to abandon their nakama, so they did all they could do to stop the sick bastard, and save the Spirits' realm. They succeeded. All celestial wizards where saved but the keys remained not found, as well as Lucy. Natsu lose his temper at the new and run off to find her.

Lucy was herself strapped to a mystic pillar, ready to be used, as the stronger celestial mage, as a sacrifice to the split between worlds. All celestial keys were surrounding her, slowly disspearing in a golden and silver dust. The ceremony was already at its end when she heard Natsu's voice.

* * *

Now, returning to the beginning of the story. Natsu took a glimpse of his nakama before she was engulfed in a bright white light. Their eyes having simply the time to connect one second.

'Lucy !'

'Aaaaaaaaah !'

The white light took the form of a pillar, ascending throughout the sky till reaching the stars. The pink-haired man stepped foward, ready to go into the white pillar surrounding his friend. Her pained scream reaching his ears constantly.

'Wait Natsu !'

He spinned to look at Hibiki Lates, who was helping the alliance of guilds that took the mission to eliminate the criminel. He was seriously wounded, but less than Natsu himself.

'You can't step into this light. It's pure magic. It will tear you apart.'

The fire mage snarled. 'I won't give up on my nakama !' He grabbed Hibiki by his collar, boring hard into his eyes. 'If I'm tear apart at the beginning of this thing. How do you think Lucy bear it ?!'

He released the man from his grip, turning and running into the white energy pillar, under the stunned gaze of the Blue Pegasus man. This one smiled slightly before turning away. He should better run out of here before it exploded. He has faith in Fairy Tail. They survived Acnologia and Zeref after all.

* * *

This light is pure energy. Every steps he takes bring him an unbearable pain. But he bears it, for Lucy, and get going. The sound of her cries becoming his guide. He finally reached the center of the column. The mage broke out into an air pocket. His body was screaming in pain. All his muscles, organs and wounds were aching. He took in the sight of his friend strapped to the pillar, shining with it and whimpering in pain.

'Lucy !'

The man rushed to her side, grabbing the chains that strapped her in the process. He was immediately projected away. Lucy was all of that. Her best friend is seriously injured and he still want to help her out of it. Her strenght was dimming down. The ceremony drains all of her magic power to supply the pillar. Without strenght and magic, she will die.

Natsu didn't give up and stood up to grab again the chains, followed by the same results.

'Go away Natsu ! You will die if you stay here !' Lucy cried, tears threatening to drop from her eyes.

'NEVER !'

Natsu rushed once more to the chains and this time grabbed Lucy. The contact with her shackles brought him pain, but the most important for him was that he has Lucy in his arms.

'Natsu...' She tried looking at his face, but he hugged her too hard she could only look at his shoulder. 'Don't stay here please...' She sniffed. 'I don't want you to die too.'

'Nobody will die today, I promise you.' He whispered into her ear.

The young woman chuckled at his sentence. 'Look around you. There is no escape for me this time, but you still have a chance to escape in time before it explodes.'

'I won't go anywhere Lucy. I won't leave you behind. You're my best friend, my precious nakama, and I don't want to live a life without you in it.' She snuggled deeper into his embrace.

'You promise.'

'I promise Lucy.'

He leaned away to stick his forehead to hers. He gazed softly into her wet eyes. He grinned at her.

'I will always be at your side. I promise you.'

The light brightened further shrouding them till they weren't noticable anymore. The power escaping from the pillar reached the starry sky under the disbelieving looks of the many mages who battled.

* * *

In the middle of the pillar, a soft glow appeared out of nowhere. It comes from two people standing in the middle of the white. The pillar she was strapped at has dissapeared, letting her hug her partner. They are eyes closed, not aware of the miraculous happening around them, as if the time stopped. It is true the time is suspended for one second. During what seemed an eternity, Lucy and Natsu shared all of them. They felt the others heart as if it were theirs. They felt each others emotions. They felt each others magic merging together, forming a amazing source of magical power...

* * *

The wizards who were here at the moments couldn't tell when the ascending pillar became a descending pillar. The ritual reversed itself. The light weakened till it died out. The Fairy Tail mages ran toward the end of light hoping that their friends were safes.

Good Lord ! They were.

Natsu and Lucy were laying down in the middle of golden and silver sand. They were hugging each other tightly despite being unconscious. They were rushed out of the ruins of the battle, toward a medical tent posted further away from the ongoing battle. The mastermind of this was still battling. He was still standing strong.

* * *

Natsu woke up when his nakama were carrying him out of the ruins of the castle. Sounds of battles reached his ears. They let him sit down. He looked around and sighed in relief when he saw Lucy in the arms of someone, safe and sound.

He thought back to when they were in the light. He clearly felt how she felt about him. But he also felt their magic intertwining together, creating a new one, more powerful.

It's impossible !

He can't have done an unison raid with Lucy. Their powers were incompatible with each others. But now that he thought back about it, he thought he had seen something or someone behind Lucy when they were in the light. What was it ? It was orange or red, the shape of a human...

He slapped himself in the face. Now is not the moment to think about it. The fight hasn't ended yet. He has to make that bastard pay for having hurt Lucy.


End file.
